


The Cruel Couturier (Or the reason Ladybug and Cat Noir accidentally reveal their secret identities to each other)

by AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Also Chloe's in it for a few seconds, Edit: Now a chaptered story!, F/M, I wanted to write it and show it to people who got me to watch it, So I wrote it and it was awesome and I love myself, TBQH, This was pure self-indulgent bullshit, and I wanted painfully shy post reveal Adrien damn it!, bc Adrien only has eyes for one girl now that he knows his Princess and his Lady are the same girl, but only to get shot down for good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable/pseuds/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable
Summary: This was purely self indulgent, and written during a manic phase with that shiny new special interest hyperfixation, so forgive me if it's not the best! I can't think of a summary besides that I made a new villain for my own selfish purposes, and this line from Plagg that made me laugh:“Laughter's not a word, Adrien!” Plagg gulped down a triangle of cheese before continuing his cackling.





	1. The Reveal

“Come -on- girl, you can DO this! He's right over there!” Alya crossed her arms at her best friend, Marinette, and rolled her eyes.

 

Marinette was holding a large box in her hands. On the lid, she had left a note that said “To Adrien -Marinette” She wanted to walk over and give it to him, but her legs had frozen on the spot, and she looked to Alya for help getting her out. There was no way she could give this to him. She had thought it was a good idea after a few Akuma-induced adrenaline rushes, but now she wasn't so sure. Alya smirked at her and turned to where Adrien and his best friend Nino were sitting.

 

“Omigosh! Adrien and Nino! What crazy luck running into you guys here! Hey, could one of you come help Marinette with this box? It seems kind of heavy for her!”

 

Adrien was already up before she even asked, and Alya turned to wink at Marinette, who had turned the same color as her kwami. She tried to stammer out that she was okay, but before she could make the words fall from her lips, Adrien had the box in his hands and noticed the note on top.

 

“Oh, hey, is this for me? Did you get me a present, Marinette? My birthday's not for another few months!” He smiled and set it down on a nearby bench, starting to open it. Marinette noticed how careful he was with the wrapping, setting the bow aside intact before searching for the tape lines so he could do as little damage to the paper as possible as he started opening it.

 

When he lifted the lid off the box -Marinette glaring and pantomiming bodily harm towards Alya while his back was turned, Nino chuckling to the side- he lit up. He pulled out a shirt and held it up to the light. It was a pale green long sleeved shirt, with some black and white triangles on it making a flowing pattern. “Marinette, did you sew this yourself?”

 

“Designed it too! When it comes to cool clothes, there's nothing my girl can't do! We heard you telling Nino the other day that your old fall clothes from last year got tossed? And you were complaining your dad's fall line wasn't out yet, so this little softie thought she's make her own fall line so you didn't have to walk around in t-shirts and shorts in this early cold!”

 

“Yeah, Dad always has the old stuff tossed because he doesn't want me wearing anything that was 'last season' and damaging his 'brand recognition' or something...” The air quotes were accompanied by eye rolls and heavy sighs before Alya finished and his grin grew again. “Wait, Marinette, this is all clothes? Like, warm stuff? That is so cool!”

 

Nino joined Adrien at his side, holding each piece as Adrien took it out and inspected it, laughing happily and complimenting each item. “Marinette, this is all amazing! You....you made all this yourself? Just because I didn't have anything too warm to wear? That is like...the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!”

 

He ran forward, giving her a brief, tight hug before he took the things from Nino, folded them clumsily and grinned. “Hey, Alya, I'm gonna go change into something, wanna help me do a little photo shoot right here?”

 

Marinette was stammering and red in the face again, in disbelief that he loved her present so much, and that he had actually HUGGED her! She was seconds away from freaking out, and Alya could see it, so she shoved Adrien and Nino in the direction of the bathrooms and nodded. As soon as the boys were out of eyesight, Marinette squealed and laughed, hugging Alya and jumping up and down.

 

“I did it! I gave it to him! And he LOVED it, Alya! He really, really liked it!” Marinette was ecstatic as she spun in a happy circle.

 

“I know, girl, I was there! I told you he would love it! You really did something sweet for him, and he really appreciated it!” Alya smiled as she hugged Marinette back and put her hands on his hips when she stepped back. “And he wants to model them in an impromptu amateur photo shoot! You might as well start designing your wedding dress.”

 

Minutes later, after Marinette had managed to compose herself, Adrien came running back in the first shirt he'd pulled out, a black denim jacket that had -AA- monogrammed on one of the pockets, and matching jeans. He grinned and did a happy spin. “So how does it look? It fits perfectly! How did you manage that?”

 

“I, um...I do a lot of commissions for my mom and dad's friends! I've uh...gotten really good at guesstimating!” She laughed and clung to Alya's arms for support, glad to get through the sentence without stuttering. “I just figured I'd do my best, and I could resize it if needed!”

 

“Definitely not needed, they fit like a glove! Also, don't think I didn't notice there were gloves! Those go to outfit number two! Alya, are you ready? I'm thinking by the merry-go-round, the lighting should be best there!”

 

“Lead the way, A,” Alya smirked and followed, holding Marinette's hand as an anchor, making sure she didn't float off into the clouds because Adrien was wearing an outfit she'd made him. Nino followed as well, carrying the box with the rest of the clothes in the meantime.

 

“Dude, these are like...SUPER good! Didn't you say the reason his line wasn't out yet was because he was doing some kind of contest, and he had it down to two people and was having trouble deciding? If you showed him these, it'd blow those other two out of the water, and Mari would be a shoe-in for sure!”

 

Marinette froze, about to tell Adrien he didn't have to do that, but Adrien had already started nodding eagerly. “Yeah! I'm sure father would pick this, it's amazing! I mean...okay, he might have the design remade for his 'quality purposes'-” another sigh and eye roll before he started grinning again “-but he'd keep the designs for sure! Marinette, could I maybe get copies of the paper designs? I'd rather keep these for myself, and I don't think I'd get them back if my father used them as patterns for the line.”

 

All Marinette could do was nod before Alya told him to get on the merry-go-round and pose so she could get the pictures before the sun went down. He grinned and happily obliged, laughing as she imitated his usual photographer and his strange ideas, complete with a laughably fake Italian accent. Marinette only got happier and happier as he tried on each outfit, posing and smiling on the plastic and metal creatures and Alya got tons of pictures, promising Marinette she'd get copies of all of them. Once all the outfits had been tried on, he changed back into the first outfit, packing what he'd come to the park in with the rest of his new clothes. He thanked Marinette again before his driver came to pick him up and he waved happily with one hand, the other holding the box precariously.

 

Nino went home as well, and Alya walked Marinette home before parting ways with her as well. Marinette ran up to her room after kissing her parents' cheeks, and fell into her rolling chair before she let out a happy laugh and kicked off from the desk, spinning around the room, arms in the air in victory. Tikki flew out of her bag happily, flying close to her face.

 

“Marinette! You did so well, and you made him so happy today! I'm so proud of you for going through with it and giving him the present!”

 

“I wouldn't have, if Alya hadn't caught his attention before I could run away,” Marinette hugged her legs closer and smiled softly. “And he wants to show my designs to his dad! He really thinks my designs could be good enough for his father to make his final line! Tikki, that would be, like...the best thing to ever happen to me! I mean, designing a CD cover for Jagged Stone is one thing, but making the fall line for Gabriel Agreste's design company? Because Adrien submitted my work? I might die on the spot!”

 

She kicked her way back to the desk, collecting all the final designs for what she had made, putting them into a plastic protector and putting it in her bag. She would give it to him the next day at school, and then he'd give it to his dad! She was so excited she could hardly stand it. After getting Tikki a cookie and having dinner with her parents, she fell asleep quickly, wanting it to be the next day already.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

The school day went on fine as usual, no akuma attacks, and Marinette froze when Adrien turned to talk to her, which made him chuckle.

 

“Hey, did you grab those designs like I asked? I'd really like to show them to my dad tonight. He's going to be at a thing tonight that I'm going to, and I really think you have a good chance to win if he doesn't throw a fit that you didn't enter before the window closed. But since it's a personal recommendation from me, he might let it slide!”

 

Marinette nodded and smiled happily as he stuck the folder in his bag quickly, before Chloe noticed that he was doing it, not wanting to risk anything happening to it because of the blonde's dislike of Marinette. He stood and waved, smiling as he walked out, and Marinette sighed happily. Nino leaned up and playfully nudged her arm. “He called me like, as soon as he got home while he hung up his new outfits. He was so happy about it. You really made his year, Marinette. He was on cloud nine yesterday. Also, Alya, can you text him those pictures from yesterday? He wanted to see them too.”

 

Alya nodded and grinned, already pulling out her phone to do it as they spoke. She was so happy for Marinette, and glad that her little stunt at the park had been accepted as a good thing.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

“Father! Have you decided who is designing this year's fall line? Because I found a local artist who made her own line that didn't know about the contest, but I really, really think she could win it! I'm actually wearing my favorites of it!” Adrien smiled as he handed his father the portfolio. He was wearing the black and green outfit happily, and spun to show his dad. “Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and she's the one who won your derby contest, remember? With the pigeon hat that made me sneeze?”

 

“Ah, yes, I remember that hat. Let me see those. I had already decided on a winner, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to at least look.” Gabriel flipped through the designs, raising an impressed eyebrow. “This is far beyond a girl of her years, and I think her forwardness in making a prototype for this, when her application was already late, was a bold move.”

 

“Oh, she didn't make these for the contest! She made it as a present! She and our mutual friend Alya heard me saying I didn't have warmer clothes yet since the line hadn't come out, and it was getting cold already, so she put these together and made them as a present!” Adrien grinned. “I just asked her for the paper designs because I thought one kind turn deserved another, and that getting to design your fall line might really help her since she wants to be a fashion designer someday!”

 

Gabriel nodded and put the papers under his arm. “Well, tell your classmate that her designs have been approved. The last two contestants were good compared to the rest, but very...bland compared to these. These are more the one of a kind designs that I look to promote. I will tell the others they did not win. You can relate my congratulations to Miss Marinette, can you not?”

 

Adrien's face looked blank before he grinned and nodded eagerly. “Yes, father! I'll tell her right away! Thank you so much! She's going to be so happy to hear this!”

 

“I would certainly hope so, if she aspires to be a designer someday,” Gabriel snorted as he went to his office. He had been about to tell one of the two people within that he'd won, but now he was there to tell them that they both lost.

 

At the news, the other contestant, the one he hadn't picked originally either, nodded her head in understanding when she heard the news. Sometimes things happened, and you didn't get what you wanted. She stood and thanked Gabriel warmly, shaking his hand before leaving. The other, a Mister Johnathan Moreau, was less than enthused that his designs had been replaced by that of a child, a girl! He stormed out and walked down the street, cursing to himself as he kicked at nearby plants and small rocks. He hardly noticed the black butterfly before it melded with his own portfolio, and suddenly he heard a voice in his head.

 

“Cruel Couturier, I am Hawk Moth. You have been wronged by this Mr. Agreste, and by the brat who stole your win from you, Marinette. If you can get for me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses, I can give you the power to get revenge on both of them, and to ensure all of Paris wears your designs. And -only- your designs.

 

His lips raised in a nasty smirk and he laughed. “Yes, Hawk Moth.”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Marinette nearly had a heart attack when her phone rang, and said it was Adrien calling. She answered with all the coherence she could muster, which honestly wasn't a lot.

 

“H-Hey! What's down? I-I mean, what's going up?” Marinette grimaced as she decided to just stop and let him talk.

 

“Marinette, you'll never guess what happened! My dad barely glanced at your portfolio, and he said it was one of a kind, and that's the kind of image he wants to promote, and that your work is 'far beyond a girl of your years' or something! Also, he wanted me to extend his congratulations for winning, since, well, you won!” Adrien happily spouted on, pacing in his room. This was an amazing opportunity for his friend, and he was so glad he not only got to try and help, but that she actually won because of it!

 

“Wait, so you mean...you're telling me your father's fall line will be made from MY designs?” Her jaw dropped. She had expected some time, and then Adrien telling her it was too late, but she'd really impressed him that much? It was ridiculous to think of, and she couldn't be more giddy. “Omigosh, I need to tell Alya! Thank you so, so, so much, Adrien! It means so much to me that you told him about my designs!”

 

“Of course I did, it was the least I could do after you put in all that work for me just to make sure I had warm clothes that fit!” Adrien smiled. “I'm gonna hang up now so you can call Alya, okay? She'd kill me if I kept her from this knowledge for too long, okay? We can talk more at school tomorrow!”

 

“Oh, yeah! Talk to you tomorrow, Adrien!” Marinette waited for him to hang up before she started running to Alya's house, wanting to tell her in person that she was going to have her name on the next line of only the hottest designer in Paris!

 

Adrien smiled and turned on the TV. His smile turned upside down, however when he saw a new akumatized villain on the news. His blood ran cold when he recognized him from the contest, and heard him swear revenge on his father and...Marinette. He'd barely waited to finish transforming before he was out the window, traveling across Paris to where he expected Marinette to be. He found her running towards Alya's house, and he dropped in front of her, green eyes wide, pupils constricted in fear.

 

“Princess, you have to come with me. I saw on the news that a new villain is out to get you! Something about some contest? Whatever it is, he's mad, and he wants to take it out on you for bumping him from the top spot!” Usually Cat Noir had a flirty line or two to say to Marinette, just because she seemed to like him? Usually he would have said something about 'how could I let such a cute girl stay in danger' or 'I may have nine lives, but you're the love of all of them' but he was too scared about this (so he had two conflicting crushes, one on his partner and one one his sweet classmate that seemed so shy around him as Adrien, but so confident around Cat Noir. He was sixteen, give him a break). She was a direct target, which was new. Sure she'd been a 'target' with Evillustrator, but he hadn't wanted to hurt her, just take her on a date. So yeah, he was scared. Really scared. He put an arm around her, and before she could stammer something out, he was already soaring above the rooftops. She never managed to stay put during an akuma attack, so he took her to the only place he could think of that she wouldn't be able to run from while keeping her safe.

 

The Mayor's hotel had an upper floor room that was rarely used because the door always locked from the outside, making it so Marinette would have no choice to stay put and stay -safe-. He just hoped he'd gotten her there fast enough that Cruel Couturier hadn't seen her with him, and that Ladybug showed up fast before his father and his other crush were put into too much danger. He was scouting for him when he got a call. He slid the front of his staff down, and Ladybug smiled at him.

 

“Marinette just told me where she was and what you did. She's really grateful that you acted so quick to protect her. And that you didn't talk her ear off with any of your awful puns.” Ladybug winked. “I think The Cruel Couturier is looking for her by the bakery her parents own, so let's meet up there!”

 

Cat Noir let out a breath of relief. She wasn't mad he'd picked her up and carried her away. She was grateful even! He smirked and nodded. “I'll be there. But come on, a few jokes to lighten the mood wouldn't have hurt anyone! Heck, maybe she'd have liked them.”

 

“I doubt it. See you in five, kitty~” Ladybug snapped her yo-yo closed, and Cat Noir went to meet her at the bakery, smiling when he could hear her yo-yo whizzing from across town. They got there at the same time, just as the akumatized victim did.

 

“Where is Marinette Dupain-Cheng? I have a score to settle with her!” He stood tall and shouted to the world, glaring at the door. Ladybug paled when her father stormed, face dark as he stepped closer, towering over the much shorter man.

 

“If you think anyone here will tell you where my daughter is, you're sadly mistaken!” Tom Dupain glared down at him, and crossed his arms. When Cruel Couturier pulled a page from his sketchbook -clearly where the akuma was hiding- and looked ready to throw it, Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around her father's thick waist and pulled him back. The paper hit a bystander, and turned their clothes sharp and dark-colored. They fell to the ground before standing, professing their service to the one who had created their new “design.”

 

She jumped down to check on her dad, and he smiled, glancing to make sure Cat Noir wasn't close enough before he smiled at the easily recognizable super heroine. “Thanks, Ladybug. Dinner tonight will be roast beef, if you're actually here on time for once.”

 

Shock etched itself over her features, and he shrugged with a laugh, murmuring low so only she heard. “You honestly think I wouldn't recognize my pride and joy just because she put on a suit and mask? Now, go help your partner before he gets suspicious.”

 

Ladybug smiled, tears in her eyes, and nodded. “Okay. Thank you...dad.”

 

He retreated back inside as Ladybug joined the fray again, helping to fight off the enslaved, gaudily dressed minions. She didn't notice the paper aimed at her until she heard Cat call out “Cataclysm!” and the lamp post she'd been perched on started to crumble. The page missed her by mere centimeters, and he rose to catch her, setting her gently on the ground. “Please be careful, m'lady! You can get things done when I get hypnotized, but without your yo-yo, I'd have no way to get you back to your beautiful, secretly-pun-loving self!” He smirked, less afraid for Ladybug's safety than Marinette's but still worried.

 

She rolled her eyes and told him to distract Cruel Couturier as she used her lucky charm. She looked at the large funhouse mirror in her hands in confusion, and she looked around, trying to figure out how to use it. She looked around, and each of the hypnotized citizens, and Cruel Couturier, flashed red with black spots, and she smirked. With a grin, she ran to each person, showing them their reflections. As each one seemed to realize how awful they looked in the warped mirrors, they wailed and fell to the ground in what seemed like despair. Finally she showed it to Cruel Couturier, and he panicked enough to drop his portfolio.

 

Cat grabbed it and ripped it, and Ladybug caught the akuma in her yo-yo, purifying it and releasing it with a little wave before easily throwing the heavy mirror into the air. The glitter changed everything back, and she grinned as she fist-bumped Cat before she turned and helped Johnathan to his feet, comforting him gently, and suggesting that maybe it would help to take a walk and find some inspiration to try again next time. He smiled and nodded, walking off with a spring in her step. Her Miraculous started to beep, and she panicked as she remembered the supposedly inescapable room she was supposed to be locked in currently.

 

“I'll see you later, Cat! Bug out!” She started zipping towards the hotel, hoping she got there before Cat did, having to make it look like she wasn't headed right there. She slipped in just as her transformation ended, and she let out a breath of relief. She was safe, and so was her secret identity. Well, that's what she thought. She hadn't seen her partner about to drop in from above, watching her dive in. Normally he'd reconsider following her so close to their transformations ending, but he had to check on Marinette before he became Adrien, and he figured she'd dived into a closet until Marinette left. He swung in, and he let out a sigh of relief when he saw the girl, but he froze when he saw the little red creature -it HAD to be a kwami- nuzzle her and fly into her bag. She turned and saw him, and he couldn't say a word as horror dawned on her face.

 

“Marinette? You're...Ladybug?” He stopped, and he was too frozen with shock to hear the last beeps of his Miraculous. His Princess and his Lady? They were the same girl? He hardly felt it as the mask and catsuit disappeared, and the look of horror on her face turned to an expression of shock that matched his. Tikki poked her head out of the bag to see what had happened, and she was about to ask Marinette if she was okay, but she was taken aback by the other small creature, and she let out a laugh as she flew to hug him.

 

“Plagg! It's been ages since I saw you! It'll be so nice to see you more now too, since Adrien and Marinette finally figured it out!” She giggled as she spun him a few more times before releasing him.

 

“I knooooooow! It's been so BORING knowing that BOTH his crushes were the SAME girl! But he wouldn't even let me tell him because SOMEONE didn't think Paris's superheroes should know they know each other, and he didn't want to go behind her back! But I guess it's pretty cool to see you again too, Tikki.” He threw a glare at Marinette, but she didn't notice, too wrapped up in the way Adrien had turned red all the way to his ears, both from the situation, realizing that Ladybug and Marinette were one and the same, and because Plagg had just loudly proclaimed not only his fairly well known crush on Ladybug was real, but that he'd fallen for her as Marinette too. Oddly enough, the revelation that Adrien was Cat Noir was less earth-shattering to her than Adrien realizing Ladybug and Marinette were two sides of the same beautiful coin, and she started laughing, covering her mouth with her hand.

 

“I-I can't believe I never saw it! Of course it was you! Who else could it have been!” Honestly, she was taking this all in stride, and Adrien wondered how it was possible. “It all makes sense now! God, and I thought I was so smart! How could I not see that you were Cat Noir?”

 

She looked up at him and beamed. Plagg telling her that he liked her -BOTH of her, even- was quite the boon to her confidence, and she smiled as she pulled a cookie from her bag. Tikki eagerly flew over and started munching on it. “Well, since we're stuck here until Tikki and Plagg? Is that what you called him, Tikki? recharge, we might as well talk a little.”

 

“Oh, um...yeah, I don't...actually have any cheese to give Plagg...” He was too in shock to care about the melodramatic gasp his kwami gave. “I was in such a rush out the window when I heard you were in danger, I, ah...forgot the bag I keep all his Camembert in. So if you could...um...”

 

“Drop you off at home? Love to,” Marinette grinned, and Adrien looked down at his shoes. He couldn't even look at her. How was she taking this so well? He didn't understand, and if he wasn't so nervous, he'd be insanely jealous of her ability to keep calm under this kind of pressure. He didn't even know why he couldn't handle this. He was perfectly fine fighting in life-or-death situations, but talking to the girl he liked? Who turned out to be BOTH girls he liked? Why was he so scared? His conversation was lacking until Plagg finally said he couldn't handle it, and was Tikki done yet?

 

Tikki nodded and smiled as Marinette kissed her little cheek before calling out “Tikki, spots on!” and transforming before his eyes. Of course, the kwami itself had been concrete proof, but she just... transformed in front of him. Like it was nothing. She smiled and walked to the window, holding him close as she threw the yo-yo across the street and pulled him with. Adrien still pointedly looked away from her and she bit her lip before she couldn't help herself a second longer and she giggled. “What's wrong? Pft... Cat got your tongue?” She laughed a little more, letting it fall to silence as he just blushed harder.

 

As if this day hadn't been strange enough, she had to go and make a cat joke. He was utterly finished with today, and he still had homework to do. There was no way he'd be able to focus on math when his brain was trying to comprehend shy, awkward Marinette being strong, confident Ladybug. His Princess, being his Lady too...he had seen it with his own two eyes, but he didn't believe it. They were at his house soon, and she gently set him in his room.

 

She worried that she might have been a little too harsh on him, and she leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. “And I would hope it goes without saying, but...I like you too, Adrien. Both of you. Or, well, all of you. Even if Adrien did always make me trip over my tongue, and Cat Noir made the worst jokes all the time. I'll see you at school tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah...school, cool.” He nodded numbly. Ladybug bit her lip and smiled before she left. She really shouldn't tease him. Too much, at least. She still had to get back at him for all the teasing as Cat Noir to both Ladybug and Marinette. She happily landed in her room and detransformed for dinner, kissing her dad's cheek and thanking him for keeping her secret safe.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

“Not a word, Plagg!” Adrien tossed out a wheel of cheese and fell onto his bed with a groan, grimacing when Plagg started laughing uproariously as soon as Ladybug - _Marinette_ \- was out of earshot. He sat up to glare at the kwami. “I said not a word!”

 

“Laughter's not a word, Adrien!” Plagg gulped down a triangle of cheese before continuing his cackling. “But this is: How did you really not know? I mean, she has the same hair and everything! I mean, at least your eyes change a little, and your hair kinda falls different, but she literally looks exactly the same! Just in red and black!”

 

“You think I'm not realizing it was obvious, Plagg?” Adrian threw an arm over his eyes and glared. “So why did I get all nervous and incoherent around her? I mean, I never got that way around Ladybug OR Marinette, so why should I suddenly turn into a tongue-tied, blushing...buffoon, just because I know they're the same girl?!”

 

Plagg sighed, debating letting Adrien figure this out himself too, but he ate another piece of cheese quickly and flew over, voice soft. “Because, Adrien. You had a crush on Ladybug. And you had a crush on Marinette, but for different reasons, you know? Now that you know who she really is, you're falling in love with her as a whole, not crushing on two separate parts of her. And you're pretty lovesick! Worst case I've ever seen! And trust me, some of the past Cat Noir's have been TOTAL messes.”

 

“But then...why isn't she acting like this? Why is this so easy for her?” Adrien sighed, not bothering debating it, he knew Plagg was right.

 

“Simple, for her, it's easier to realize you're Cat Noir, someone she can talk and laugh with all of Ladybug's confidence, instead of stumbling around her words like Marinette before she knew you were you. Knowing that you're just Cat, with all your bad jokes and casual flirting, makes it easier for her to see the Adrien part of you without the starstruck idol...thing she had going on. It brought you to her level, a level she can deal with. So this is gonna be a walk in the park for her, and I personally am really excited to see you acting like a total klutz when she even says hi, because this is gonna be hilarious!” He laughed and flew back to his cheese and gulped down a few more triangles worth.

 

“Just...remember that this is still you're partner we're talking about here, your friend. If she knew you were getting actually uncomfortable with what will no doubt be a lot more flirting from her end, just tell her, and she'll stop. She wouldn't be such a great Ladybug if she didn't take other people's feelings into account. So if she ever really starts making you upset, tell her. She'll stop.”

 

“Yeah, I know...thanks, Plagg. You're a pretty good friend yourself,” Adrien sighed and turned over, trying to picture talking to her at school the next day and making a fool of himself, and he just groaned and hid his face in his pillow, trying not to think about it. Trying not to think about her.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Marinette was on top of the world, and Alya could sense a change in her best friend. “Hey! So, what's the big news you texted me about before yesterday's akuma attack? You must have passed out after you got home because I never heard back! Did your designs win the contest?”

 

“Oh! Yeah! They're gonna be Adrien's dad's new line! Isn't that amazing?” Marinette grinned, not nervous or shy at all as she said her crush's name, and Alya noticed.

 

“Okay, girl, did something happen with Adrien yesterday? Because you just used the A word, and didn't blush or stumble over your words, or play with your pigtails once!” She crossed her arms with a smile, and Marinette grinned, especially when she saw Adrien come in with Nino. She smiled widely, and he flushed, looking pointedly at the floor, and Alya's eyes widened.

 

“Okay, girl, tell me everything that happened, and spare no details!”

 

“All right, so the akuma yesterday was after me because he would have won the design contest if not for me. So he was coming to my house, just as I was going to yours to tell you in person about me winning, and then Cat Noir showed up out of nowhere and said I was in danger, and he didn't want me running off like I tend to do during akuma attacks, so he took me to that room in Chloe's dad's hotel-”

 

“-The one that locks from the outside whenever it shuts, yeah-”

 

“And he told me he'd come back to let me out later. So, apparently his Miraculous started beeping before he could, and he saw Adrien on his way to hide, and told him to get me out! So he came over and helped me get out, and we just...talked. Well, I talked. At him. But it was really awesome and I think I might finally be over my shy streak!”

 

She spoke loudly enough that only her three closest friends -one of them being her partner- could hear her, and grinned as Alya squealed and hugged her proudly and Nino playfully teased his buddy, poking his arm and hassling him gently for getting so red faced and flustered at the story. He poked his side next, and Adrien jumped and let out a noise like a squeak. The three did manage to spare his ego a little and stifle their laughter at discovering he was apparently VERY ticklish, but they couldn't help it when Marinette reached forward to pat his head teasingly, almost petting him, and he flushed, hiding his face in his arms on the desk.

 

Marinette giggled and pulled her hand back as Alya gave her a high five and Nino gave her a thumbs up.

 

Chloe walked in at that point and glared at Marinette when she saw the way Adrien was sitting.

 

“Um, excuse you? Who gave you the right to make fun of my poor Adrikins? It's okay! I'm here now, and I won't let mean old Marinette bully you, Adrien.”

 

He sighed and looked up at her, his blush fading as he regarded her with distaste. “No need to save me, Chloe, they're only making fun of me because I actually really like Marinette. So _I_ gave her the right, and I'm not YOUR 'Adrikins'” He grimaced at the nickname, but powered through it after a moment's hesitation. “I...I'm hers...”

 

He laid his head back down on the desk as his blush returned and Chloe gaped in shock and Marinette lit up. Sure she'd figured something like that, but to hear him say it, and to Chloe of all people, was music to her ears.

 

“Yeah, so back off, Chloe, he's finally with a girl that likes him for him, and not his dad's money, and he's a sheltered kid. Of course he'd be all flustered with his first real girlfriend!” Alya smirked as Marinette stood to lean over and pat his hair again with a giggle. Since he could tell it was coming from behind him, not where Chloe was standing, he sighed and relaxed a little, even smiling, though his arms hid that from view. He heard Chloe muttering as she sat down, but he really didn't care.

 

Eventually, the teacher came in and started teaching, and he was able to focus on something other than Marinette for the first time since he figured out who she was. He felt something settle on his lap, and he looked to see Tikki, stifling a giggle as she left a note. He opened it, and it was a doodle of the Eiffel tower, the two of them, as Ladybug and Cat Noir, at the top eating lunch with a big question mark next to it. He looked over his shoulder and nodded yes, trying to ignore the heat rising to his face again when she smiled and winked.

 

Well, this would be interesting. He wondered if he'd ever be able to talk to her without getting tongue tied again. With the ladybugs fluttering around in his stomach, he doubted it.

 

FIN


	2. Friends find out, and Tom is such a good Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few bad mental health days, but I finally got a second chapter out! I hope you enjoy it, I've got at least one more in the works, but I don't know about more than that!

"Dude, seriously, what happened that you suddenly can't look at Marinette without going super red and stammering? You were just fine talking to her before!" Nino looked at his transfixed best friend happily. Adrien may be acting like a total dweeb now, but he was  _ happy. _ He was happier than Nino had maybe ever seen him, and he didn't mind for a second. He just wanted to know  _ why _ they now were switching roles apparently in who could keep their cool and who looked like a fool.

  
  


"I don't know, we were just talking, and I just...I got to know her a lot better than before. We talked about a lot of really...personal stuff, and I just kinda got blown away by how...how  _ amazing _ she is. I mean, I noticed before she was amazing, but it was like a switch got flipped, and suddenly I don't know what I did to deserve Marinette taking an interest in me of all people." He sighed and looked to where Alya and Marinette were playing with Manon, smiling as Marinette swung around the young child and laughed. Nino smirked and rolled his eyes with a happy shrug.

  
  


"Whatever, dude. You've got it bad though, and it's actually kind of funny to watch you getting all confused and rattled instead of Marinette for once. One thing I will say she's taking advantage of though is that she -knows- she can make you clam up with a glance, and she totally loves it. You never knew she got all squeaky and awkward because she liked you, did she?"

  
  


"No, I never would have thought she could possibly like me," He chuckled and sighed, laying back on the grass in the park, closing his eyes. Nino saw Marinette notice, and hand Manon to Alya. He grinned and nodded, giving her a thumbs up as she crept over silently. Now she could hear every word coming out of his mouth. "She's so pretty, and she stands up for everyone. She even stands up for Chloe when she knows Chloe is being treated unfairly, after all the hell she's put her through. She's so kind, and everyone knows if they go to her for advice, she'll give them the truth. Sometimes it's a harsh truth they'd rather not learn, but they need to. She's an inspiration, and so often I wish I could be half as amazing a person as she is."

  
  


Marinette blushed just a little and smiled. "That's so sweet of you to say, Adrien, but really, you're just as kind to everyone in our class. You never have a mean word to say, even to Chloe when she's being nasty, and you're someone people know they can come to when they need a friend, but they aren't willing to face their problems yet. That's just as important, you know."

  
  


Adrien bolted up and turned red all the way to the tips of his ears, looking at her in shock as she giggled and leaned in to kiss him, one hand on his flaming cheek as she looked at him with so much love, but a playful sparkle in her eyes. "Have I told you lately that you're really,  _ really _ cute when you turn that color?"

  
  


"Not in the past hour, so I think you're due for a reminder," Nino looked at his wrist, where there wasn't even a watch, and grinned at the two while Adrien glared at him and Marinette laughed. Nino laughed at his best friend's reactions, and sighed. Adrien was like a jumpy mouse whenever Marinette was around, and it was honestly the funniest thing he'd ever seen. But the way Adrien smiled when he couldn't handle it and turned away for the briefest of reprieves from his girlfriend's teasing was more than enough proof for Nino that he was really and truly happy with Marinette. And as his best friend, how could he want any more for them?

  
  


-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

  
  


"Alya, I really think that it's a bad idea to try and get an interview DURING an akuma attack, bro!" Nino nonetheless chased Alya through the town, wanting to try and keep her safe. Of course, they both knew it was more for the sentiment than anything, since she was a good deal stronger than him and could handle herself better under pressure.

  
  


They actually almost ran into the masked heroes Alya was chasing when they were sent rolling to the concrete by the akumatized person wreaking havoc with its ultrasonic wails. It was clearly just a little kid, probably three or four, that only missed its mom. He could tell they were trying to go easy on it because of it.

  
  


Ladybug was the first to get up, holding out a hand to her partner with a confident smirk. Cat Noir didn't respond with one of his usual puns before Ladybug smirked and bumped him with her hip and a wink. "Hmm, maybe I should go tell this akuma the only one allowed to to make you fall head over heels is me~"

  
  


Nino was internally cheering for Ladybug as she zipped off towards the akumatized child, because DAMN was that a good line, but then he saw the face Cat Noir was making, and his eyes widened in silent realization. There was no way.

  
  


There was no way.

  
  


No

  
  


Way.

  
  


But there it was, in every detail. The way his fists clenched and unclenched at his sides, the way his eyes darted, even with more green than usual, the way everything on his face turned red down to his neck, and the way he stammered, trying to find a rebuttal when normally Cat Noir would have had a smart remark right back.

  
  


"Alya, I need you to not say a single word about what we're about to witness to anyone. Or say anything until you can tell I'm right. Promise me, please?" He looked to her pleadingly, and she nodded, even putting her phone in his pocket as he oh so casually sauntered over to Cat Flipping Noir and put an arm even more casually across his shoulders. "Geez, Adrien, Marinette really won't give you a break, huh? It's almost mean of her, given the circumstances."

  
  


Alya looked at him like he'd lost his mind, only staying silent because of her promise. But then Cat Noir sighed, resting his hands on the end of his staff, and his chin on those hands, and he grinned as he stared off into space.

  
  


"No, but I guess that's why I love her so much, you know, Nino?" He didn't seem to realize what had happened until Ladybug stopped in front of them and he remembered the mask on his face, and on hers, and what he had just said to his best friend. And maybe most importantly, what Nino had just said to him. The names he'd used. Ladybug must have seen the panic on his face because she paled. Before she could say anything though, Alya was in front of her.

  
  


"Marinette? You've been Ladybug this whole time? What the actual hell, girl? You really think I'd have broadcast your identity if I knew it was  _ you? _ " Alya crossed her arms, giving Marinette no room to back out, and she looked to Adrien.

  
  


"I know you didn't tell them intentionally, but what did you say, Cat?" She used his hero name simply out of habit, and didn't deny the allegations, and Nino smirked, so very pleased with himself.

  
  


"Actually, it was what you said, Ladybug," Nino grinned and rubbed Adrien's arm, which made both heroes look at him, confused. "You hardcore flirted with my boy here, and I would recognize the way he freezes up when you talk to him now anywhere. So, I'm guessing this all started when you two figured it out?"

  
  


"Look, we really have to go, you know, an akuma to fight? Can we do the off the record interview later, please?" Cat looked around nervously, about to spontaneously combust from how stupid he felt, letting their secret identities slip, even to their best friends. Ladybug nodded and hugged Alya briefly, whispering an apology in her ear before zipping away to the fight again. Cat followed her moments after, the barest hint of that dreamy smile from earlier on his face, and Nino smiled. Adrien was happy, that was all that mattered.

  
  


Until of course, Alya was whirling him around. She looked angry, and he was ready to apologize for everything he'd ever done wrong in his life to cover his bases, but her face split into a grin, and she grabbed him by the cheeks, pulling him down for a kiss.

  
  


"You just showed me that my best friend and my ultra idol are the same person, and I love you for that, Nino Lahiffe! Well, I mean, I love you for a lot of reasons. That's just the icing on a really great cake," She grinned. "So how long have you known? Why didn't you say something earlier? To me, to them?"

  
  


He stared at her for a second, gaping, until he laughed and shrugged. "I really didn't know until I saw the look on his face after she said that awesome line about him falling head over heels, and the way he just froze up like Adrien always does," Nino chuckled. "Like no way was I not going to recognize my bro getting bowled over by the girl he loves. Okay, Marinette was a guess, but can you really imagine him liking TWO girls that much?"

  
  


Alya thought about it, then chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I could see it happening eventually." At Nino's surprised and frankly offended expression, she laughed and patted his shoulder. "I mean, she'll be tiny and probably have blond hair and blue eyes, but I think he'll love her just as much. Just in a different way."

  
  


Nino laughed and nodded. "Okay, you got me there. Okay, so where should we go? You know, for safety?"

  
  


"How about the top of that building so I can get a shot of our besties kicking butt?" She grinned and jumped for the nearby fire escape. He groaned and followed, grinning despite himself at how excited she was. Hell, maybe she'd be excited enough to kiss him again

  
  


-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

  
  


After the akuma was purified and the child reunited with its mother, Ladybug and Cat Noir jumped to the ledge where Nino and Alya were filming the battle. Alya visibly put her phone away and held her arms out. Marinette grinned and let her momentum bring her closer as she detransformed, both girls falling on the roof as they laughed.

  
  


Nino smiled and picked up Adrien in a hug as well before setting him down and sitting by the girls while Alya freaked out that her very best friend was LADYBUG. Marinette smiled sadly and sighed.

  
  


“ I'm sorry, Alya. I wanted to tell you, really, I did! I knew how much it would mean to you, and I wanted you to know because you're my best friend, but...”

  
  


“ No, I get it, girl. Me and Nino were talking about it, and we realized how dangerous would be for you guys to tell anyone that could be akumatized and tell Hawk Moth who you are in real life. So yeah, I was a little hurt, but i totally get it. There are some secrets you just CAN'T tell your best friends.”

  
  


Marinette looked about to cry, and Alya hugged her tight. “Nonono, girl, don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry!”

  
  


Marionette laughed and wiped her eyes with a sniffle. “You're the best Alya, and I don't know what I did deserve you as a best friend.”

  
  


“ I mean, besides saving Paris all the time?” Alya smirked, hugging her closer. “you've always been there for me, as Marinette and as Ladybug, and I should be the one questioning why you're friends with me.”

  
  


“ Because you're smart and amazing and you're the reason I didn't give up on being Ladybug.” At three matching shocked expressions, she smiled sadly. “When I forgot to purify Ivan's akuma after he became Stoneheart, I felt like there was no way I could be a superhero, and that I shouldn't be Ladybug. But then I saw you in trouble, and I didn't even hesitate to transform to save you, because I...I couldn't let you down, Alya.”

  
  


This time it was Alya's turn to tear up as she hugged Marinette tight and smiled. “Girl, you have no idea how much it means to me that you said that. I'm so, so glad I could help you.”

  
  


Nino and Adrien were just watching the girls happily. Adrien had never known that Marinette had almost given up being Ladybug, but he was glad she hadn't.

  
  


The touching moment was spoiled when Plagg flew out front of Adrien's nose, whining that he was hungry. Adrien rolled his eyes and reached for his bag, freezing when realized he'd left it at school.

  
  


“ you forgot my cheese AGAIN? Uggggghhhh, but I'm so huuungry!” Plagg zipped around in melodramatic circles until Marinette laughed and reached into her bag. She produced a cookie for Tikki, who zipped out after it, then she pulled out a Ziploc with a wheel of camembert. She took it out of the baggie and set the case on roof.

  
  


Plagg's eyes widened and he flew to the cheese, eagerly eating two segments before he turned to Adrien. “MARRY HER. RIGHT NOW!”

  
  


The other three laughed as Adrien turned deep red again, and Marinette reached to pet Plagg gently, making the kwami purr softly. “Oh, come on, Plagg, give him a break!”

  
  


“ _ You _ don't, though, Marinette” Tikki giggled, finishing her cookie. “You're always teasing him about something!”

  
  


“ Uh, who are the cute little dudes?” Nino grinned, and jumped a little when Tikki and Plagg flew to greet him.

  
  


“ I'm Tikki, the kwami of the Ladybug Miraculous, and this is Plagg, kwami of the Black Cat Miraculous! We're what give them the power of creation and destruction, and it's very nice to meet you, Nino!” Tikki smiled and hugged his cheek, making him gasp happily before she flitted over to Alya and did the same. “and I'm so excited to get to meet you, Alya! I've heard so much about you from Marinette, and she thinks so highly of you! In fact, she wanted you to be Ladybug when she thought she couldn't do it!”

  
  


Alya grinned and hugged Tikki. “Well, it's super awesome to meet you too, Tikki! But I don't think I'd be as good a Ladybug as Marinette is. Though I appreciate the thought.”

  
  


“ Well, I'm glad that you're her friend. A lot of times you help her in ways you can't see. You're amazing too, Alya!” Tikki smiled and nuzzled her.

  
  


“ This little guy is pretty cute,” Nino smiled and scratched the top of Plagg's head happily. “So, I'm guessing you knew Marinette was Ladybug and didn't tell him?”

  
  


“ I would have, but she was insistent they not know who the other was -finding out was an accident- so he wouldn't let me tell him. The worst part was knowing Tikki was like five feet away and not being able to say hi because of it.”

  
  


“ I knew you missed me!” Tikki laughed. “You always pretend you're so upset and bored, but you just admitted with your own mouth you wanted to see me, and I have four witnesses!”

  
  


“ Aaaaanyway, I knew, and it physically hurt, knowing both girls he liked were the same girl and not being able to tell him. So I was soooooo glad when he went to check on Marinette and saw Tikki floating around, because he was too shocked to run out before he detransformed, so now they know, I get to see Tikki, and even better, I get to see him embarrass himself every time Marinette even looks at him!” Plagg laughed, and Nino laughed as well, holding up a finger, which Plagg then high-fived.

  
  


Adrien glared, starting to turn red again before Marinette giggled and moved over to sit behind him, hugging him. He just turned even more red, but Marinette didn't say a word, just cuddling him. For once, she wasn't teasing him, but trying to make him feel better.

  
  


“ Plagg, don't be mean. Besides, the only reason we found out was because he was so worried about me he tried to make sure there was no way I could get away and put myself in danger!” She smiled and kissed his cheek gently. “Since, you know, he didn't know I was Ladybug and could handle it.”

  
  


“ Yeah, because as far as I knew, this was the first time she'd been a direct target of an akuma, and I didn't want her getting hurt. Since every other time I tried getting her to safety, she always wound up across town, right where the action was!” Adrien looked over his shoulder at her, and she grinned, leaning in to kiss him.

  
  


“ In my defense, you always did the same thing,” She rested her head on his shoulder with a smirk. “But that's the life of a secret superhero, I guess.”

  
  


“ Okay, but I don't think I've ever been the cause of an akuma attack besides that one time with the sculptor that turned into Copycat, and that was as Cat Noir,” Adrien smiled and leaned back into her. “I guess I'm just too sweet to make people angry.”

  
  


“ I can agree with that,” Marinette giggled and kissed him again, making him blush again. Nino and Alya laughed, glad to see their friends happy and safe, knowing that they were able to take care of themselves and each other. “So guys, Alya and I were gonna go to the movies, wanna make it a double date?”

  
  


“ Yes!” Both boys said it almost too quickly, and the girls laughed. The four stood, Tikki flying into Marinette's purse, and Plagg into Adrien's jacket, and Alya led them all down before they went to the subway to head for the theater.

  
  


-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

  
  


“ Hey, Adrien, do you want to come over to my house for lunch? My parents want to meet my boyfriend officially,” Marinette smiled and took his arm cutely.

  
  


Adrien lit up and nodded until his face clouded over. “My dad would never go for it. He already sent my driver and Nathalie, I bet.”

  
  


“ You leave them to me! I'll handle it! Bug out~" She winked and ran out towards the limo pulling up. She knocked on the passenger window and cleared her throat. “Hi, I'm Marinette! I'm, um, kinda Adrien's girlfriend?” She played with her pigtails with faux shyness. “And my parents really want to meet him over lunch today? I know it's probably not in his schedule, but couldn't an exception be made this once? My parents just want to know I'm safe, you know?”

  
  


Nathalie looked skeptical, but The Gorilla's eyes softened. He looked to the other Agreste family staff member and waited for her decision. She pulled out her tablet and clicked a few buttons. “I had been planning to take him home, but there is no particular activity he needs to attend, so I don't see why we can't drop you both off at your home instead, and pick you up there.”

  
  


Adrien's mouth fell open, and he grinned as Marinette giggled and thanked them quickly. The Gorilla smiled as Adrien opened the back door for her, bowing deeply as he let her in the car. He smiled and went around, sliding in next to her and kissing her cheek.

  
  


Marinette smiled and kissed his in return. “I live at the bakery by the park!”

  
  


The Gorilla nodded and put up the partition as he drove, and Marinette smiled as leaned in to rest her head on his shoulder.

  
  


“ How did you do that?” Adrien chuckled, nuzzling her.

  
  


“ I know Nathalie has a super soft spot for you, and that if she thought it would make you happy, and she knew my parents just wanted me to be safe, she'd find a way,” Marinette shrugged coyly.

  
  


“ Good to know my girlfriend's a genius,” Adrien rested his head on hers as he kissed the top of her head.

  
  


“ I try my best,” Marinette watched as houses went by until she saw the bakery come into view. When The Gorilla stopped, she smiled and slid out of the car, holding her hand out for Adrien. Nathalie rolled down the window. "We'll be back ten minutes before you have to be back to class, so be waiting."

 

Adrien nodded and smiled as he turned towards the bakery with Marinette. Her dad smiled and turned the sign to closed as he led them upstairs to where her mom had made grilled cheese and tomato soup, making four settings. Marinette kissed her dad's cheek, then her mom's, then sat with Adrien.

 

"Thank you so much for inviting me for lunch, Mr. And Mrs. Dupain-Cheng!" He smiled and waited for them to sit as well before he reached for his food.

 

"Of course! After all, it's not every day that we can invite Cat Noir into our home," Marinette's dad grinned as both kids paled. "And call me Tom, Adrien. My lovely wife will want you to call her Sabine too."

 

"Okay, I know you guys knew I was Ladybug all along, but how did you know that he was Cat Noir?" Marinette was worried. More and more people were finding out, and soon enough, all of Paris would know if it kept up.

 

"Because you're our daughter, Marinette, we knew about you because we spend every day with you, and as for you, Adrien, well...let's just call it a mother's intuition." She reached over the table to take his hand in hers, smiling at him softly. He froze for a second, having relaxed when it was clear they weren't upset and wouldn't tell anyone, but then at her words, he started to tear up a bit.

 

Sabine gasped and jumped up, coming around to pull him into a hug, stroking his hair gently. "It's okay, Adrien. You're safe here, I promise. Tom and I would never let anything happen to you in our home."

 

He hesitated before he clung to her and sniffled. It had been so long since his mother had disappeared, and so long since he'd felt so cared for. His dad had thrown himself even more into his work, and Nathalie kept things professional, so it had been too long since he'd gotten a motherly hug, and he didn't trust himself enough to speak as Sabine rubbed his back and just...accepted him. He couldn't help it as his shoulders shook and he started to cry. He was worried she'd let go, but she just held him tighter as Marinette hugged him from behind, and Tom stood to draw all three in close.

 

Sabine and Tom shared a sad look. They had only talked to Adrien in fleeting sentences when he came to practice with Marinette for the game tournament, but they wanted him to know he had a home with them, that they would love and support him as much as he needed them to. Sabine sighed as she kissed his forehead gently. "It's okay, Adrien, I promise that you're always welcome here. You will always be safe here, and the worst thing that will ever happen to you in this home is a stomachache from too much good food," She smiled and cupped his cheek, laughing softly.

 

He sniffed and nodded, chuckling quietly. Tom handed him a few tissues and rubbed his back as well while Marintte looked at her parents with so much gratitude. They smiled and nodded back at her while Adrien took a deep breath and blew his nose. Sabine took a handkerchief and wiped the tears from his cheeks before pulling him into another hug.

 

"Thank you, all of you," Adrien said softly as he let himself be held. "It means so much to me that you barely know me, a-and you've made me feel so welcome already."

 

"Well, anyone that means so much to our baby girl has to have a good heart, so we're just glad we can be here for you when you need us," Tom ruffled his hair gently and smiled. "Before you go, I'm going to give you my phone number too, in case you ever need some old fashioned fatherly advice or just need to talk to someone."

 

Adrien nodded gratefully before he sat back down, clearing his throat. He almost apologized for making a scene, but he could tell from their faces they weren't upset about anything. He smiled softly at all of them, and Marinette took his hand sweetly, squeezing it with a smile.

 

"This looks really good! Um...is it okay if I still call you Mr. And Mrs. Dupain-Cheng? I just feel a lot more comfortable saying it as a sign of respect..." He smiled sheepishly, and Sabine nodded as Tom laughed.

 

"Of course you can, but when you two get married someday, I expect you to start calling me 'dad'," He grinned and teasingly punched his shoulder, making both teen heroes blush as Sabine laughed and gently shoved her husband. "But yes, you can call us that if it makes you more comfortable. Now let's dig in before all my lovely wife's hard work goes cold!"

 

The statement was followed by nods all around as everyone dug into their sandwiches and soup. There was a little light conversation, Tom and Sabine asking about Adrien's interests, and a lot of Adrien asking what it was like to run a bakery. He seemed really interested in it, and Marinette smiled as her parents were more than glad to answer. As the two made their way downstairs to where they were being picked up, Tom picked Adrien up in a strong hug.

 

"You are always welcome in our home, Adrien, no matter what time of day. If I wake up one morning and find Cat Noir passed out on the couch, the worst you can expect is for the blanket I put over you to be a little warmer than you might like, and the pantry might not be stocked when you wake up," He smiled and squeezed him before setting him down and smiling. "After all, I've never been to opposed to taking in stray cats that need someplace safe to spend a night."

 

Adrien laughed and nodded, returning the hug and taking the written phone number Tom gave him. "Thank you so much, sir, you really can't imagine how much I appreciate this. And thank you for your hospitality as well, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. You two are wonderful, and I can't wait to come back soon."

 

"Then make sure it's soon," Sabine smiled and hugged him as well. "Promise me?"

 

"I promise, ma'am," He grinned and hugged her back tightly. There was a honk outside, and he jumped. "Gotta go! I'll figure out when I can come over again soon!"

 

Marinette smiled and took his hand, leading him out as she turned to blow a kiss to her mom and dad and wave. They waved back with a smile, and watched until the limousine drove out of sight.

 

"He's a good kid," Tom smiled. "They'll make each other really happy."

 

"I agree," Sabine smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, smiling when he bent to make it a little easier. "Let's open the store back up now."

 

"Yes, dear~" Tom smiled as he flipped the sign to open and both went back inside.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

"Adrien, it seems that Ms. Dupain-Cheng's father asked for you to be able to spend the day with their family, as a kind of 'chaperoned date' as he called it, and they'll be picking you up any minute, so I suggest you get ready for a day in the park," Nathalie smiled as she knocked on Adrien's door. He'd been...happier since he started seeing Marinette. It wasn't such a challenge to get a smile from him as it used to be. And he seemed to love spending time with her family as well. Nathalie thought she knew why, but she didn't dare say so to the designer tycoon she worked for.

 

A few minutes later, a car came up to the gate, and Adrien practically bounced out, happily going to the car, where Tom opened the door for him and reminded him to buckle up before backing up.

 

"So, it seems the girls had planned a shopping trip before I told them about this, so they won't be around until around dinnertime, but I thought you might like to get out of that big, empty house anyway, so I thought you and I could have some one on one time! You know, a guys' day!" Tom smiled as he turned on the radio. "Figured since I told your dad's assistant you'd be in the park we should STAY in the park, but there's plenty of things to do there! I packed us some lunch and sodas, and I grabbed a baseball, and thought we could toss it around for a bit until we get bored?"

 

Adrien gaped at him before lighting up and nodding. It sounded so...normal. Like something dads went out and did with their sons. Tom had been treating Adrien like his own son, and Adrien hadn't realized how badly he needed it. And Tom had had a sparkle in his eye when he said the girls were busy, so he believed he'd known they were shopping, and used it as an excuse to take him to the park under a guise Nathalie would have an easier time selling to his father. And just to spend a few hours bonding with Adrien. He only would have been more excited if Marinette had actually been waiting for them. But she'd be there later, so he didn't mind too much.

 

"That sounds like a lot of fun, sir," Adrien leaned back and listened to the classic Jagged Stone cd he'd put in. "I'm not very good at catch though. I'm better at fencing, but I've never really tried any sports that don't involve sword-like objects."

 

Tom sighed a little sadly at that. He'd figured as much, that the great and ever-busy Gabriel Agreste didn't have time to squeeze in a game of catch with his son. Well, he may not be Adrien's father, but he could at least try to give him some normal childhood experiences. "It's not too hard at all! I'm sure a smart boy like you will pick up on it in ten minutes or less!"

 

Adrien beamed at that, and Tom's sour mood lifted a little. Adrien's father may need a good talking to, but Adrien was a generally happy kid who like getting compliments, like any other kid. Tom could work with that, and he'd be more than happy to give Adrien all the support and praise for his efforts as needed until his own father started giving it to him.

 

When they got to the park, Tom had Adrien help him with the cooler and they found a nice shady spot to set it down, out of the sun. When they had everything settled, he pulled a baseball and two caps out of his bag. He put one on Adrien's head, and the other on his own. "Okay, until you get the hang of it, let's both throw underhand, like this!"

 

He swung his hand low, showing him what overhand meant as well, before he gently tossed Adrien the ball. He had sharp reflexes -Tom wondered if it was just that him, or if the whole "Cat Noir" thing carried over out of the mask- and soon had a pretty good grasp on it. His aim was decent, not great, but Tom grinned and encouraged him anyway, not minding having to jog and go grab it when it went into the fountain. After a while, they were throwing it harder and harder, having to run to grab it, and they were both red-faced from exertion and laughing. When Adrien's stomach growled, Tom smiled and waved him over to the cooler. He pulled out sub bread, and some different meats, cheeses, and condiments. He pulled a circle of camembert from the bottom, and placed it behind the cooler, so when Plagg smelled it and zipped out of Adrien's jacket, he was out of sight.

 

"How did you-?" Adrien looked between his kwami and Tom with a confused look. Tom chuckled and shrugged.

 

"I asked Tikki what kwamis eat, and she told me to keep some cheese on hand for Plagg, in case you forgot your bag," He chuckled as Adrien laughed and nodded, starting to make a sandwich.

 

"Thank you, sir. I, um..." He takes a bite of his sub while he thinks of how he wants to word his next sentence. Tom patiently makes his sandwich and smiles as he waits for Adrien to think. Adrien notices that he's given time, not being pressured to answer before he's ready, and he smiles. "I just want you to know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me. You've been there for me when I'm scared or nervous, you plan some time to just hang out like this, and you...you make me feel like a normal kid. I hate everyone always recognizing me from my dad's advertising campaigns and stuff like that. I hate being famous. But with you and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, I'm just...Adrien. I'm just a kid you guys care a lot about, and I...I care about you guys too."

 

Adrien started tearing up, and Tom scooted closer, setting his food down and pulling Adrien into a hug. Adrien easily shifted into it, more used to the affection from Tom than his own father. Tom patted his head and smiled softly. "Of course you're just Adrien to me. You may be a model, and the son of a famous designer, and even a superhero, but you know what? You're still only 16 years old. You're still a child, Adrien, and you deserve to be reminded of that. You deserve to just have fun and be a normal kid every now and again, no photoshoots, no interviews, no supervillains."

 

Adrien smiled and hugged him tighter. "Thank you, sir. It really means so much to me that you put so much effort into making sure I get to do stuff like this. This is more fun than I've had in a long time. Thanks for clearing the day with Nathalie."

 

"No problem, Adrien," Tom smiled. He'd have to have a talk with Mr. Gabriel Agreste soon, but for now, he was content to be the one comforting and taking care of Adrien, because it meant he got to be the one that Adrien looked up to for just a little longer. Selfish? Maybe, but he'd take it.

 

"Dad! Adrien! Sorry shopping took us so long!" Marinette waved as she spotted her dad and her boyfriend, and ran over, kissing their cheeks happily. Tom pulled her into the hug with Adrien, squishing them both with a laugh until he released them. Marinette sat by Adrien, and Sabine by Tom as the two men started making sandwiches for the ladies. After dinner, they all got up and started playing catch together until it started to get dark, and Tom drove Adrien home. He gave him a tight hug, and Adrien smiled when he noticed Tom stayed in the driveway until he saw he got in safe. He waved and sent him a quick text, knowing Tom wouldn't get it until he got home.

 

"That was so much fun! Same time next week, sir? I can ask Nathalie to set some time aside for me!"

 

When Tom got home and read the message, he chuckled to himself.

  
"I would love that, Adrien."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! A little hint at the next chapter?
> 
> There will be some Dad v. Dad


	3. Dad showdown

“Hello, Mr. Dupain-Cheng, it seems I don’t have anything in Adrien’s schedule about him coming with you, I’m very sorry, but without more advance warning, I can’t allow him to come with you,” Nathalie looked to the taller man with a sigh. She wished she could tell Adrien Tom was here, and let him go off and be happy, but her boss did have orders she needed to uphold.

 

“Actually, I came to set an appointment to talk to Mr. Agreste about his fall line. Since my daughter’s designs are what he’s showcasing, I’d very much like to talk to him about the measures he’s taking to credit her and protect her privacy,” Tom crossed his arms. Nathalie looked surprised, then nodded, calling her boss.

 

“Sir, Ms. Dupain-Cheng’s father is here to see you. He has some urgent business he would like to discuss. Are you available to talk now, or should I make an appointment for next week?” Nathalie held her breath while he leaned back in his chair.

 

“Send him up, it shouldn’t take too long, and I would like to know what he wants as soon as possible.” Gabriel Agreste hung up abruptly, and Nathalie nodded to Tom.

 

“If you’ll follow me, sir, he said he has time to see you now, as long as you’re here.” Nathalie led Tom to the large office, and opened the door. “Mr. Agreste, Mr. Dupain-Cheng to see you.”

 

Tom smiled and thanked her warmly before he strode in confidently. This may be the biggest designer in Paris, but he was also someone Tom had a bone to pick with.

 

“So, what brings you to my home office? Something to do with your daughter?” Gabriel sat and put down the plans for an advertising campaign, and indicated to the chair across from him.

 

“Yes and no. First, I want to make sure that while her name is in her designs, no other information about her is given to anyone that might try to find her. She’s still a young girl, and she doesn’t need the eyes of the world on her just yet, no matter how talented she is. That’s a terrible burden to put on a child.” There was steel in his tone. He had meant it just about Marinette, but as he finished, he realized he meant it about Adrien too. The poor boy had far too many admirers, and could have used a break.

 

“Rest assured, her name is on all her designs, but nothing more. I’ve been nothing but discreet about your daughter’s involvement, and have done all I could to keep her from being hounded by others in the industry,” Gabriel raised an eyebrow, not missing the angry flash in Tom’s eyes. He thought there might have been an insult aimed at him in his words, but he didn’t want to accuse him without proof. “So, if part of your visit wasn’t to do with your daughter, what other business do you have with me, Mr. Dupain-Cheng?”

 

“It’s about Adrien,” Tom crossed his arms and set his jaw. “The boy needs his father, and he’s made a few comments that make me think you’re not home as much as he might need. Now, I know you love your son, I would never doubt that, but what I do doubt is that -he- knows how much you love him. I’ve been spending a lot of time with him, getting to know him and watching him fall more in love with my Marinette every day, and I’ve tried to be as supportive to him as possible, but the simple fact is that I am not his father. I can take him to play catch on Saturdays, and let him stay for dinner after school days, but I can’t replace you. But I think that somehow, I’ve spent more time with him these past few weeks than you have, and it’s easy for me to see that it’s breaking his heart.”

 

Gabriel kept his face still as he leaned back. Adrien was in love with the young girl? He supposed it should have been obvious, and while he was enraged that this man was accusing him of not being there for his son, he realized that he had a point, if Adrien had been dating Marinette for weeks and he hadn’t known. Still, he couldn’t allow the other man to talk to him like this.

 

“It is not your place to criticize the way I raise my son-” He started, before he was cut off

 

“But you’re not raising him! Nathalie is! And when she’s not around, my wife and I are taking care of him, making sure he’s safe, and fed, and happy!” Tom glared down at Gabriel, gripping the edges of his fancy wooden desk so hard his knuckles turned white. He took a deep breath and backed up. “You need to be there for your son. He is so smart, and kind, and funny. He is the most incredible young man I’ve ever had the pleasure to meet, and I could never ask for a better person to have stolen my little girl’s heart, but someday soon, he’s going to grow up. He’s going to have a life of his own, and if you don’t start finding time for him, he’s going to find other things to spend his time on then he’ll be the one too busy to spend some one-on-one time with his dad. Just...think about it. If you don’t act soon, you’re going to lose your son, and that’s not a fate I would wish on any father.”

 

Gabriel grimaced and stood. “Mr. Dupain-Cheng, get out of my office! I will not stand here and be lectured on my parenting by a man I’ve never met in my life!”

 

Tom sighed, and Gabriel noticed that he wasn’t angry anymore. He was  _ sad. _ It didn’t take a genius to figure out he was sad for Adrien, and that pulled at Gabriel’s heart more than he cared to admit. This man cared quite a bit for his son, and had just come to try and bring them closer. Tom nodded and thanked him for his time before he headed for the door. It opened of its own accord and Adrien rushed in.

 

“Father, I heard yelling, is everything oka-” Adrien looked up and saw Tom, and his face split into a grin when he saw the baker, and he held his hand up for a high-five. Tom laughed and obliged. “What are you doing here, sir? I didn’t think we had anything planned today!”

 

“We didn’t, don’t worry. I actually came to talk to your father, but it’s fine, I was just on my way out. If you come by the bakery tomorrow, though, I’ll teach you to make those chocolate croissants you like so much,” Tom smiled and ruffled his hair. “See you soon, Adrien.”

 

“That sounds really fun!” Adrien nodded and grinned as Tom left. He turned to Gabriel, and the designer’s heart broke a little bit when so much of the light and happiness left and he put on what was clearly a persona, face falling blank as he clasped his hands behind his back. “Sorry for disturbing you, father, I thought something was wrong. I’ll go back to my room now.”

 

“Adrien, wait!” Gabriel reached for his calendar and scanned the next few days. “Uh, it seems you have plans tomorrow, but if it’s alright with you, I’d very much like to pick you up from school during your lunch break Friday, and spend the afternoon together. I’ll call ahead and excuse you from your classes, fencing, and Chinese. It’s been...too long since we spent some time together.”

 

Some of the light returned to Adrien’s face, along with hope and a disbelief that made Gabriel’s stomach churn. Adrien grinned and nodded eagerly. “That sounds amazing, father! I’ll be sure I don’t have anything else going on with my friends!”

 

Gabriel smiled sadly. He hadn’t realized how badly he’d needed a break as well. Perhaps Mr. Dupain-Cheng had been right. He nodded and sat back in his chair. “Good. I’ll be down for dinner tonight. Is there anything you’d like in particular before I call it down?”

 

His dad? Asking to spend an afternoon with him AND joining him for dinner? Adrien felt like he was going to wake up any moment. “Um...I could really go for some of that macaroni and cheese with the bread crumbs on it? And some grilled chicken?”

 

Gabriel chuckled. “That sounds delicious, I’ll be down at six. Until then, I have some phone calls to make. I’ll see you in the dining hall?”

 

“Yes, father!”

 

Gabriel smiled as Adrien left him to his work. Those were words he’d heard quite a lot over his son’s life, but not with so much happiness recently. That was more like the Adrien he’d known before...before he’d become a single father. He turned to look at the larger than life portrait of the woman he loved and sighed. He’d missed her so badly, had so wanted to protect Adrien, keep him from disappearing too, that he’d let his own son feel neglected, let another father be the one he leaned on.

 

“Oh, Celine...what have I done? How do I make this up to him?”

 

No response came from the painting, and he sighed, turning back to his desk as he looked over papers. He called the photographer he’d planned a shoot with on Friday, telling him something came up and he needed to spend some time with his son. He offered the typical half salary of cancelling so close to a shoot, and smiled as he told Nathalie that his and Adrien’s afternoon on Friday were to be cleared, and that nothing could fill that space. She happily made sure it happened as he went back to his work. At five thirty, he went back downstairs and changed into something a little more casual, as long as he wasn’t working. It wasn’t too casual, a nice polo and some slacks, but he hoped Adrien noticed the effort. It was certainly more comfortable than his three-piece suit he typically wore.

 

He noticed the two plates were set at opposite sides of the table, and he hesitated before moving his set to the seat next to Adrien’s, not wanting to yell across the dining hall. Adrien came down at five fifty five, looking hesitant and almost scared as he turned the corner, and his face lit up when he saw his dad was actually there, that he’d  _ meant _ it. He rushed to sit next to him, and Gabriel smiled as the food came out.

 

“So, I realize I’ve been...absent...of late, Adrien. Tell me how school is going,” He served both of them before sitting back and sipping at his water. Adrien was about to speak, and Gabriel could see the look on his face that said that wasn’t what he wanted to talk about. Gabriel hesitated before smiling softly “Actually, if you’ll pardon the change in subject, I know your grades are near the top of your class, so I’m much more concerned with the young girl you’ve been spending so much time with. Miss Marinette?”

 

Adrien’s whole face turned beet red, and Gabriel was worried he was taking this too fast. But Adrien smiled and picked at his dinner, resting his chin on one hand as he sighed. “She’s amazing, dad. She’s smart and funny, but she’s so...kind. She’s one of the only people that will reliably stand up to Chloe when she starts picking on someone, they’re always going toe to toe, and she cares so much...She’ll stop in the middle of something important to her and switch tasks if it means making another person happy. She’d actually been in the middle of designing some really pretty evening gowns, a little personal project she was going to make tiny samples of, when she heard that the fall line was delayed and I was getting cold. So she set aside a few days and did nothing but plan and sew the designs you put in your fall line. Just so I wouldn’t freeze before this season’s clothes came out. And she made every single piece, they’re all in my closet. She didn’t have to, I was doing okay, but she thought I needed help, so she took care of it herself. She’s always doing that, and I...I love her for it.”

 

Gabriel smiled softly as his son opened up to him, and he leaned forward and hugged him gently. “I’m so glad you’ve found someone who makes you happy. I’m just sorry I haven’t been around much to see it. But I promise, Adrien, I’ll be here for you more often now. When you need someone, I’ll be here. I’ve been so caught up in my work since your mother disappeared...I never noticed my son growing up  before my eyes. I never meant for you to lose me too, and I’m sorry. I hope you can forgive me, Adrien.”

 

He squeezed Adrien a few seconds longer before releasing him. Adrien’s eyes were wide and there were tears in them. Gabriel realized with a start there were some in his too. He chuckled and wiped them with his napkin as Adrien wiped his eyes with the back of his wrist. He took a deep breath and smiled again.

 

“And you know? The way you were just talking about Marinette? It reminded me of when I was younger. You don’t look much like me, but you certainly act like I used to, at least. I said nearly the same thing to my brother when we were teenagers, and he was making fun of me for falling in love with the new girl at school. For falling in love with your mother. Of course he stopped making fun once he realized she loved me back.” Gabriel sighed, reliving the memories fondly. 

 

He could almost feel the snow biting into his skin as his brother followed him from craft store to craft store while he got the materials he needed to make her the most beautiful dress for the dance he wanted to take her to. He could hear his brother’s teasing laughter. Then he could see the way she looked, shimmering in gold and green as he spun her around the cafeteria that was functioning as a dance hall. He could see all the envious stares of the other boys, and the way she smiled only at him. He snapped himself from his reverie to see Adrien smiling at him with all the same warmth she had.

 

“You really do look like her though, it’s almost uncanny,” Gabriel chuckled softly. “Lucky for you, I suppose, your mother was always out of my league.”

 

Adrien couldn’t help the quick laugh that bubbled over his lips, though he immediately stopped, not sure if that was supposed to be a joke or not. Gabriel laughed and rubbed his back. It had been way too long since he’d spent time with his son, and he didn’t even realize how much he’d missed it. Adrien started laughing with him, and Gabriel pulled him into another hug, softer this time. “I promise, Adrien, this won’t be a temporary thing. I’m going to be around a lot more to make up for the time. Pretty soon, you’ll even be sick of me.”

 

“I doubt that, Dad,” Adrien smiled as he hugged his dad back. It had been too long since he hugged his dad, and he wasn’t letting go.

 

Gabriel was having the same thoughts, and smiled when he realized Adrien had called him ‘dad’, not ‘father’. The difference made him feel so much better. He knew it would be tough, that the surprise would wear off, and Adrien might close him out a bit before opening back up, but he was ready for it. He knew he had to earn back Adrien’s trust after how distant he’d been. He had to prove over and over he was in this for the long haul. And he didn’t mind a bit. If he had to prove to his son that he loved him, then that was what Gabriel Agreste was going to do.

 

He was not going to let his son suffer alone anymore. He was going to be there for him and protect him the right way, the way a father should look after his son, instead of controlling every second of his life and leaving him with his secretary and chauffeur.

 

The hug only broke when Adrien’s stomach growled -he hadn’t actually taken a bite yet- and Gabriel chuckled as he leaned back and started eating himself. “We should finish this before it gets cold, Adrien.”

 

Adrien nodded and happily ate his platefull, grabbing a second and wolfing that down as well. Gabriel finished with his fill, and looked at the empty plates nervously. Where to go from here.

 

“Son, I have the rest of the evening free, if there’s...anything you wanted to do? What kind of things do you do when you have the house to yourself?”

 

Adrien shrugged and smiled. “Sometimes I play video games. If you want, I have an extra controller, and I can show you how to play Ultimate Mecha Strike III?”

 

Gabriel grinned and shrugged. “If it’s anything like the first, it shouldn’t be too hard for me to pick up, my brother and I loved  playing it when we were your age. Lead the way, son, and I’ll see if I still have any skill with a controller.”

 

Adrien grinned and nodded as he led Gabriel to his room, handing him a controller and curling up on the couch, booting up the game. Gabriel sat with him and leaned back with a smile. It had been too long since he’d played games like this. He wanted to make it a more regular thing. Maybe one of these days, he’d invite Louis over and the three of them could all play. Adrien had hardly seen his uncle in ages, but maybe that was for the best. He pushed the thought from his mind as he picked the robot that had the strongest endurance and accuracy, as opposed to strength. A high attack meant nothing if you couldn’t hit anything, or got killed before you could get a few good shots in.

 

Gabriel smiled as the game started, biting the inside of his cheek as he figured out the controls. It took a few tries -Adrien was smiling so smugly, and it made Gabriel grin- but soon he had a handle on the game, and was dishing out as much damage as he was taken. 

 

“So, I was wondering...when can I meet Miss Dupain-Cheng officially?” Gabriel smiled at Adrien, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. Adrien flushed and shrugged.

 

“I mean, that’s up to you! I’m sure she would love to tag along for a bit Friday-”

 

“I-I would really prefer Friday to just be us, if that’s okay?” Gabriel winced. It was a nice idea, but he wanted their day to be THEIR day, no one else, just a father and son catching up and getting close the way they used to be.

 

“Then I’ll text her later and ask about sometime next week.” Adrien smiled, before gasping and grumbling as his robot was defeated. Gabriel laughed and nodded. “Looks like I’ve still got a few tricks up my sleeve!”

 

He lost track of time until Adrien yawned, and he looked over at him. Adrien looked half asleep, and Gabriel looked at his watch it was...almost midnight. He’d just spent almost six uninterrupted hours having fun with his son, and he smiled as he shut the game off.

 

“We should be getting to bed, Adrien. If you want, I can drive you to school tomorrow before work, since I’m working from home again,” Gabriel stood and stretched, noting the happy look on Adrien’s face as he padded over to his dresser to pull out some pajamas.

 

“Sounds good, dad. When I come home for lunch, should I get something from that little Vietnamese place mom used to love?” Adrien was hesitant to mention it,. since usually mention of his mother just led to his dad getting more distant, but he’d mentioned her himself a few times, so he thought it might be nice to have something in her memory.

 

Gabriel’s face softened, and he smiled, nodding. “Only if you get the fried bananas she loved so much for dessert.” Adrien smiled as he yawned again and went to brush his teeth. He hesitated in the doorway and turned to him.

 

“Thanks for spending tonight with me, dad. It was really, really fun.”

 

“You’re welcome, son, thank you for letting me spend this time with you. I know that my distance must have hurt you, and I’m sorry. Sleep well, son, I’ll see you in the morning. I’ll have the chefs make make waffles with whipped cream and raspberries. Night, Adrien.”

 

Gabriel smiled as he left, and they both got ready for bed. A few minutes later, Adrien texted Marinette.

 

“Can you ask your dad what he talked to my dad about? We just spent all evening just hanging out and talking. He wants to meet you, by the way?”

 

He was asleep by the time he got the response.

 

“He won’t say, but he’s really happy to hear that you had a good time with your dad. And that sounds cool!”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

When Adrien woke, he sat up, and he was almost sure the night before had been a dream. He got dressed and shuffled down to the dining hall, eyes widening when his dad was sitting there in front of a large pile of fresh waffles, with bowls of raspberries and whipped cream next to it. He grinned as he jogged over and took a seat next to his dad.

 

“So, what are you doing today, dad?” Adrien asked as he filled his plate. Gabriel sipped his coffee and smiled.

 

“I’ll spend the morning clearing my schedule a bit so there’s more time for us to spend together, then after lunch, for the trips I have to take, I’m going to try and see if I can bring you along for the two or three day ones if they fall over a weekend. Don’t want you missing too much school, but I do want to show you some of the remarkable things I’ve seen when I go abroad.”

 

Adrien nodded and smiled. He could really tell his dad was making an effort. He was worried that it wouldn’t last, that he’d just end up alone again, but for now it really seemed like his dad was trying. That was more important to him than anything. After the two finished breakfast, Nathalie came to tell Adrien he had to leave, and Gabriel stood.

 

“I’ll be taking him to school, Nathalie. And I’m going to need your help when I return, rearranging my appointments to make sure I can do so most days,” Gabriel nodded to her, and shock crossed her face before she grinned, nodding. She was glad Gabriel was going to be spending more time with Adrien. Maybe that meant she wouldn’t have to be the bearer of bad news so often.

 

The two filed into the car, and it took Gabriel a moment to remember the way to the school, since he rarely went there. When he dropped him off, he smiled and waved as Adrien got out of the car. There were three other kids standing by the school steps that he waved to. He recognized Marinette and Nino, but he couldn’t for the life of him remember ever having met the other girl. “Uh, Adrien, who is your friend on the far left?”

 

“Oh! That’s Alya! She’s Marinette’s best friend! The two of them are practically inseparable, they’re like sisters! Maybe I can have them over on Sunday?” Adrien looked hesitant to ask, but he grinned when Gabriel agreed.

 

“That sounds like fun, I’ll be sure to have some snacks and things so I can meet them all properly,” Gabriel waved one last time before he drove off, and Adrien ran to his friends, grinning ear to ear.

 

“Bro, did your dad just a) drop you off at school, b) let you invite us over this weekend, and c) agree to get snacks for it?” Nino stared in shock where the car had just been.

 

“Yeah! I-I don’t know, Marinette’s dad came over to talk to him yesterday, and I don’t know what he said, but dad told me he was having me take Friday afternoon off so he and I could hang out, told me he’d be down for dinner at six, then we played Ultimate Mecha Strike III until almost midnight! And he said he was sorry he’s been leaving me on my own so much and that’s he’s gonna be around more for me, and I just...I have no idea what Marinette’s dad said to get him to change his mind, but it’s been so awesome!”

 

Marinette hugged him tight and grinned. “I’m so happy for you, Adrien! I’m so, so glad that he’s realized that he was really hurting you by being so distant, and that he’s trying to fix it!”

 

“Same, bro. Also, does this mean you’re not banned from hanging out with me anymore? Because as far as I know, he never officially took that back,” Nino laughed and punched his shoulder.

 

“I can only assume so?” Adrien hugged Marinette tight, and the four started heading into the classroom. “I just...I’m coming over to your place after school, Marinette, and I’m going to have to thank your dad for whatever he said to mine.”

 

“I’m sure he’ll like that, even if he says no thanks are needed,” Marinette smiled and kissed his cheek, making him turn bright red and grin.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

“Very good, Adrien! You’re picking up on this almost as quickly as Marinette did!” Tom smiled as he coached Adrien through the baking process. They were almost done with their batch of croissants, and Tom couldn’t have been more proud of Adrien, even if he seemed distracted. “What’s on your mind, Adrien? You know you can tell me anything, right?”

  
“Huh? Oh! Thank you! And yeah, I know. I’m just...trying to figure out how to thank you for whatever you said to my dad yesterday,” Adrien smiled, dusting off his hands. “He came down for dinner last night, and after we played Ultimate Mecha Strike III until midnight, and tomorrow he’s pulling me from my afternoon classes and lessons to spend the afternoon together! So I don’t know what you said, but whatever it was, he really took it to heart, and I appreciate it. A-a lot.”

 

Tom smiled and hugged him gently. “I didn’t tell him anything except the truth. That you’re a brilliant, funny, amazing young man, and that pretty soon you’ll be all grown up with a life of your own, and that he should take advantage of having you so close because everyone deserves to have someone as wonderful as you in their life. He seemed angry yesterday, but I’m glad he at least listened to what I said.”

 

Adrien smiled and hugged Tom tighter. “Thank you. Thank you so much. I-I haven’t spent that much time with my dad in months, and when I have, it’s always at a photoshoot or some other big important thing where we can’t just relax and have fun. It was awesome. And he wants me to invite all my friends over on Sunday so he can meet them. Can Marinette come?”

 

“Well, of course!” Tom smiled and ruffled his hair, getting flour and cocoa powder in it with a laugh. “After all, he should get to know his son’s girlfriend better, especially when she designed his fall line! Now, let’s get these in the oven, and we can see if Sabine needs us to clean anything up in the shop. And you can take this batch home with you to share with your dad.”

 

Adrien nodded, sliding the baking sheet into the oven with a smile. They didn’t look quite as good as the ones Tom made by himself every day, but they looked like what they were supposed to be, so he was happy.

 

When Tom drove Adrien home later, he handed him a letter in a sealed envelope. “Give this to your dad for me? It just is a follow up with what he and I were talking about yesterday.”

 

“Sure thing, sir, thank you,” Adrien hugged him before he went went inside, and saw his dad setting down dinner. They’d had Vietnamese for lunch, and he’d felt like having something different for dinner, so he’d had the chefs make some simple steaks and mashed potatoes. Adrien smiled as he ran to the table and gave his dad a hug before handing him the letter. “Mr. Dupain-Cheng gave me this to give to you, he said it was a follow up on what you two talked about yesterday?”

 

“Of course,”  Gabriel smiled and set it down. “But first, dinner. Then, I went to the attic and dug out my old consoles and the original Ultimate Mecha Strike, if you want to try playing that after homework?”

 

Adrien nodded, grinning as they sat and started eating. His dad really was making an effort, and he was really, really glad for that. Dinner passed as they ate and talked about their days, and when they were both finished, Adrien went to do his homework while Gabriel opened the letter from Tom.

 

_ Mr. Agreste, _

 

_ Thank you for taking my words to heart. I know you probably are still cross with me for accusing you of not parenting your son properly, and I understand that. But I also know that he was happier today than I’ve seen him in quite a while. I’m not going to apologize for what I said, and if that causes a rift between us, so be it, but as long as Adrien is happy, thank you. That’s all I wanted to accomplish by what I said earlier. He’s an outstanding young man, and you should be very proud of him. He couldn’t stop talking about how much fun he’d had with you yesterday, and it made me so happy to know that. _

 

_ Thank you for your time, _

_ Thomas Dupain-Cheng _

  
Gabriel sighed and tucked the letter away. He was still angry at the other father for the way he’d spoken to him, but he’d been right, so perhaps he would have to write something in return. That would have to wait until the next morning, though, since Gabriel wanted to check on Adrien and help him with his homework if he needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom v Gabriel! Who won? Technically Tom, but the real winner here was Adrien!
> 
> This was a character exploration chapter! We'll be seeing a lot more of Gabriel in the next few chapters, so I wanted to really get into his head and show his motivations!


	4. A Day Out With Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien spends the day with dear old dad, who figures out a secret!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry this took so long! I got a new job and things have been hectic! This chapter is short and I apologize, but the next one should be longer and full of drama! (And therefore easier to write)
> 
> ((Just a note, from here on out, I won't be following the spoilers/plot of season two or beyond because I liked how my story went in my head and I'm not gonna let canon stop me XD))

“Adrien, your father is waiting for you in the office, the principal told me to have you bring all your things with you, as you won't be returning to class today.”

Adrian grinned as the teacher got off the phone. All his things had been packed in his bag for forty five minutes, and he had been waiting on the edge of his seat for his dad to come. As soon as he had permission, he bolted up and thanked the teacher, racing out the door.

He met up with his dad in the office, and tackled him in a hug. Gabriel laughed in surprise and returned it, ruffling his hair gently.

“Are you ready, Adrien? I got reservations for a nice looking place that just opened up near the park.”

“Yeah! That sounds awesome, dad!” Adrien happily followed him out to the car and threw his bag in the back before getting in the passenger’s seat. “Then what are we going to do?”

“I was thinking a movie, then we could walk around town and see what else catches our fancy?”

Adrien smiled and nodded. “That’s perfect, I can't wait!”

Gabriel smiled as he drove to the restaurant, and led Adrien inside. Adrien followed close behind as a server led them to a vibrant booth by the large window that looked outside the Chinese restaurant. Adrien looked at the menu and smiled. “Dad, this restaurant is run by Marinette’s uncle! He won that cooking contest with his celestial soup!”

Gabriel’s eyebrows raised and he chuckled. “Then it seems she comes from a very talented family. I can't wait to meet her formally on Sunday. And it also seems I'll be getting the celestial soup, seeing as it's prize winning.”

Adrien laughed and looked at the TV in the corner of the restaurant. It showed an akumatized person very near to them. He could see Marinette was already there, but she needed him.

“Um, dad? My stomach really hurts, actually. I'm going to go to the bathroom really quick!” He jumped up and ran to the other end of the restaurant. Plagg zipped out of his jacket.

“Are you sure you wanna do this, Adrien? Your dad might think you left if this takes too long.”

“I'm sure, Plagg...as much as I hate to do this...if he's ready trying harder to be there, he'll think about all those times I was left waiting for him,” Adrien signed and shook his head. “So claws out, Plagg!”

\--------

Gabriel went to check on Adrien a few minutes later, having wanted to give him some privacy, and he saw the window open. He couldn't believe Adrien had just left him there. He supposed he deserved it, after being so distant for so long. He sighed and grabbed his coat, leaving the restaurant in a sad daze.

He was snapped from his reverie by a string being wound around his waist that then pulled him up onto the roof of the restaurant

“Sir, I'm going to have to respectfully ask you to remain here. There's a highly dangerous akumatized person running around, and you'll be safer here.” A young girl in red and black smiled as she prepared to swing away.

“Ladybug, wait! My son, Adrien, he was here recently too! Is he safe?” Gabriel was more concerned for his son than himself at this point.

He heard a thump behind him, and saw Paris’ other masked hero land.

“Adrien is fine. He told me to tell you not to worry, and that he had just wanted to run to the corner store to get some antacids before Ladybug here scooped him up and got him to safety too. He was having killer heartburn, but he didn't want to worry you!” 

Cat Noir smiled at him, and it seemed so familiar. His heart stopped when he realized it was Adrien. He'd seen that same smile when they'd been playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III. And the ring, his miraculous, that was Adrien's ring. It was black now of course, but it was the same ring. And that must mean Ladybug was Marinette, but that didn't concern him as much.

He had to tell him he knew. Before he could, though, the teenage superheroes were flying back into action and he was alone on the rooftop. He made his way back into the restaurant and say back at the table. This was too much for him to handle. What if something happened to Adrien? He couldn't live with himself if he lost his son too.

He was stuck in his own thoughts when Adrien ran in, face red, a bag from the drugstore looped around his wrist. He didn't even realize that he'd returned until Adrien was flopping into seat across from him and laughing. “Sorry, dad! I didn't want to worry you so I ducked out to grab some Tums, but I got caught in the akuma attack!”

Gabriel jumped, them smiled softly. “Yes, Cat Noir told me so. I'm glad you're okay, Adrien.” That conversation would have to wait, he had to garner his thoughts before confronting his son. “Now, are we ready to order?”

Adrien nodded, and Gabriel chuckled, not commenting on the fact Adrien didn't once touch the bottle of antacids he'd supposedly left for.

After lunch, Gabriel looked around. “How would you feel about going to the beach to look at shells? It's late enough in the year that people won't be there crowding us, but early enough the water is still warm. Then we go watch a movie!”

Adrien grinned and nodded. “That sounds like a lot of fun! Maybe we can bring some home to paint and show off!”

“That's just what I was thinking,” Gabriel smiled and led Adrien back to the car.

It was a short drive to the beach, and they immediately went to the tide pools, to see what creatures had come in before high tide washed them back into the ocean. When they were done with that, they walked the shore to look for empty shells they could decorate.

After they each had a small handful, they returned to the car and set them gently in the backseat before heading off to the movie theater. When they got there, Gabriel got two tickets to the movie Adrien wanted to see, a live action adaptation of a show they used to watch when Adrien was a child. They got their snacks and sat in the theater happily, finding the best seats.

Adrien turned to his dad and grinned, giving him a hug. “Thanks for today, dad. I really like hanging out with you.”

“I like spending time with you too. I'm sorry it took me so long to start again.” Gabriel smiled back.

-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

After the movie, they went home and painted their shells. Gabriel found a spare board in a abandoned craft room, painted it white, and mounted the shells on it, smiling as he set it on the fireplace. They were about to play some more Ultimate Mecha Strike III when Adrien told his dad he had to finish an online test he'd forgotten about, but they could play the next day.

Gabriel nodded and smiled, ruffling his hair and heading to his office. He checked his phone, and sure enough, there was a second akuma attacking. He sighed and went to the kitchen, grabbing himself a sleeve of saltines. He returned to his office and turned to look at the painting of his wife, munching on the crackers. With a sigh, he swung the painting outward and turned the lock to the safe.

He pulled out the pin he left in there and sighed as he put it on his coat. He smiled sadly at the blue kwami that flew out.

“I've got a lot to tell you, Duusu.” He held out a cracker for the kwami, who chuckled and ate it.

“You sure do, Gabe.”


	5. Dum dum DUMMMM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More secrets are revealed! (More than Gabriel means, even!) This one was also short, but that was just because I had the perfect place to stop to give me a nice, meaty cliffhanger until I can write the next chapter! Inspiration has bitten me again, though, so it shouldn't be another six month wait!

“I got as many snacks and drinks as I could think of. Do you think it’ll be enough?” Gabriel looked apprehensively at the pile of junk food he’d collected. Adrien followed his gaze and started to laugh.

“That’ll be plenty, dad! That would be enough for my entire class! Come on, don’t worry, Nino and Alya are really cool, and I think you’re going to love Marinette! She’s so funny and sweet and silly...” Adrien sighed and stared off into space for a moment until the doorbell rang. “That should be them! I’ll go let them in!”

Adrien ran to the front door, and Gabriel straightened his shirt. He didn’t want to intimidate Adrien’s friends, so it was an old t-shirt he’d found that still fit him and some jeans he’d found towards the bottom of his dresser.

Adrien led Nino, Alya, and Marinette in, and Nino smiled as he bounded over. “Hey! I like your shirt! It’s a limited edition promotional item from the first Ultimate Mecha Strike, isn’t it? My dad wanted one so badly, but he didn’t manage to get one!”

“Thank you! Getting a hold of one was hard,” Gabriel laughed and nodded. “My brother and I spent weeks filling out as many tickets to the giveaway as possible. It was our favorite game, and we were going to share the shirt if we got one. Once I moved out, I took it with since it was technically my ticket that won it.”

“So cool!” Nino grinned and grabbed a bowl of chips and a soda, looking around. “Your house is so awesome, Mr. Agreste!”

“Yeah! It’s absolutely gorgeous!” Alya got a snack as well and sat on the couch. “Hey, what games do you have? We could do an UMS tournament!”

“And have Marinette kick all our butts into next week?” Nino chuckled. “No thanks!”

“Oh, come on, Nino, I’m not THAT good!” Marinette rolled her eyes and sat next to him, punching his shoulder gently.

“I mean, you kind of are! But I mean, my dad is really good too, and I kind of want to see which of you could win!” Adrien grinned at Marinette and held a controller out to her. She sighed and smiled, taking it from him.

“If your dad wants to play, fine. Otherwise we can just pass the controllers.”

“I would love to see how well you play,” Gabriel smiled and took the other one. “Adrien told me that you and a classmate won a tournament recently, and I was incredibly impressed. You seem to be a very skilled young woman, Marinette.”

“Then let the games begin!” Adrien grinned, sitting between his dad and his girlfriend as they started up the system.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Thank you so much again for having us over, sir! It was so cool to be able to hang out with Adrien at your house!” Alya smiled at Gabriel as she, Marinette, and Nino headed towards the entrance to the large house. Adrien followed, holding Marinette’s hand happily.

“Yeah, man! Thanks a ton! That was super fun, and we’d love to come back sometime if you’d have us!” Nino grinned as well. “Also, don’t feel bad about Marinette beating you, she’s crazy good!”

“It was my pleasure having you here, I assure you,” Gabriel walked with them. “You three are welcome in my home whenever you like. Actually, Marinette, would you mind staying a little longer? I would like to talk to you some more, just you, me and Adrien, if that’s alright with you and with your parents.”

Alya shot a teasing look to the pair as the group stopped. Marinette glared at her for a moment before nodding and pulling out her phone. “I’ll have to call and ask, but as long as I’m home for dinner and family game night, it should be fine!”

She stepped away to make the call, and came back a moment later with a grin. “My dad said it was okay! I’d love to stay a little longer! Alya, I’ll call you later tonight and we can work out our girls day for next week!”

“You got it, girlfriend! Have fun!” Alya hugged Marinette, then Adrien, waiting until Nino had hugged their friends as well before the two left.

“So, what’s up, dad?” Adrien smiled as he took Marinette’s hand again. His dad seemed to really be impressed with her, and he was glad they got along. Gabriel looked at him and looked almost sad for a second before he smiled and led them to his office.

“I actually have something important I need to show the both of you.” He walked to his desk and opened the drawer. He lifted the pin off a stack of papers and put it on his shirt. “Adrien, Marinette, this is Duusu, the kwami of the blue peacock miraculous. My Kwami.”

Adrien’s mouth hung open in shock as his father put on the blue pin and a kwami came out. His dad had a miraculous? All this time, and he’d never used it? Before he could even think of how to ask all the questions in his brain, Plagg had flown out of his jacket and was hugging the bird-like creature. Tikki wasn’t far behind, both laughing happily.

“Duusu! Where have you been? I missed you!” Tikki flitted back a little to circle Marinette. “This is Marinette, my Ladybug!”

Plagg circled Adrien as well. “And this is Adrien, my latest and greatest Cat Noir!”

“It’s nice to meet you both, though I already know who Adrien is!” Duusu smiled and flew to settle on Gabriel’s shoulder. “I’m gonna let you take it from here, Gabe. I mean, he’s your kid.”

“Thank you, Duusu.” Gabe looked warily at the two teenagers, both still shocked speechless. “I...realized on Friday that you two had your miraculouses, and I...I didn’t feel it was fair to have that knowledge and not let you know that I also had one. I want to help you two. I know what you do is important, and I want to help in any way that I can.”

Marinette could see the struggle on Adrien’s face, and decided to interject with a few questions of her own while he gathered his thoughts and put them in an order that made sense. “Sir, what exactly made you realize it was us?”

“I might not have, if Adrien hadn’t landed on top of the restaurant like he did. He smiled at me, and it had been so long since I’d seen that smile, I hadn’t recognized it before when I’d ‘met’ Cat Noir,” Gabriel hung his head. “But as we’ve been getting closer, he’s been smiling more with me, and so I recognized it, and it clicked. And of course you had to be Ladybug, because of the way he looked at you as you two left.”

“That makes three people that figured out my secret identity because of how you look at me, Adrien,” She teased him gently and rubbed his back. “Nino said that was how he figured it out too.”

“So your friends, they know? Who else?” Gabriel looked concerned.

“As far as I know, the only people that know are you, Nino, Alya, and my parents.” Marinette bit the inside of her lips. “Which is more than I’d like, but I trust them, and I trust you, especially knowing that you have a miraculous too.”

“Good, good, that’s not too many,” Gabriel nodded and crossed his arms. “I don’t think a few parents and friends as close as those two are too much to worry about. I was worried it might be more than that. You two have done a good job so far keeping this a secret with how public your personas are.”

“Speaking of public personas, why haven’t we heard anything about yours? Where was it? That pin? Why weren’t you using it? What were you doing when Hawkmoth started terrorizing Paris?” Adrien finally managed to make the words come out.

“My pin was locked in a safe behind this portrait of your mother.” He looked back at the painting sadly. “I didn’t use it because...because it’s near useless on its own. I found it when I wasn’t much older than you. When I transform, I have a fan I can use as a shield, much like your staff and Marinette’s yoyo. But the special skill my miraculous gives me...it doesn’t do anything for me. It amplifies the powers of the miraculouses around me and lets them be used more than once before they need to be recharged. So without another miraculous holder around, I wouldn’t be able to do much.”

Gabriel sighed and leaned back on his desk, looking at the floor. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. But I was...scared. I didn’t want you getting hurt because of this. I hope you can understand that.”

Adrien paused for a moment, taking in the answer, and he nodded. “I do. I’m...I’m still confused, but I understand why you wouldn’t have wanted to tell me. So...why did you?”

 

Marinette took Adrien’s hand again and squeezed it, smiling softly at him. She was more concerned for him than anything else at this point.

“I told you because like I said, I want to help you. Hawk Moth is getting stronger. Something needs to be done, and I want to lend my powers to you. But it wouldn’t be fair to you if I were to suddenly show up at a fight with you and help out, knowing who you really are, and you didn’t know it was me. I’ve been grieving and I kept you at arm's length since your mother was taken, but I don’t want to anymore. I meant it when I said that I wanted to be here for you.” Gabriel looked at his son’s face for any sign of understanding, of trust or relief or anything. All he got was confusion. It was a long moment before Adrien looked up at him, tears in his eyes.

“Wait...she was taken?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel said too much!
> 
> Like I said last chapter, I know I'm diverging from canon from this point forward, so I know that what comes next is entirely fanon, and won't in any way/shape/form be in the series! I've got a big plot brewing in my brain, and I'm not gonna let a little thing like canon make me stop! XD


	6. Adrien is angry

“Wait...she was taken?”

Adrien’s face paled as a look of horror rose to his features. “You...you know. You know what happened to her, don’t you?”

Guilt settled on Gabriel’s face and Adrien took a step back, horrified.

“You know exactly what happened, and you didn’t tell me? She...she was taken and you didn’t try to get her back? You didn’t go after her? You didn’t try to save her? E-Even without an offensive power, with a miraculous, you could have tried to get her!” Angry tears were streaming down Adrien’s face and he ran his hands through his hair angrily. Marinette stepped closer to try and calm him down, and he jerked away. “No, nonononono...I can’t...I can’t deal with this! Plagg, claws out!”

In the time it took him to run to the window, he’d transformed, and he was soon leaping out of sight.

Marinette looked to Gabriel, saw the heartbreak on his face, the confliction, and she hesitantly reached out to put a hand on his arm. “I think...I think he needs some time alone with Plagg for now. In a little bit, I’ll go get him and bring him back. I don’t know what reasons you could have had to hide this, but it had to have been something you felt strongly about. In the meantime, if you could just tell me something, anything at all that might convince him to come back with me to see you...”

Gabriel sniffed and nodded, wiping his eyes. “Of course, thank you, Marinette. I would...appreciate that.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Adrien? How are you feeling?” Marinette landed next to her boyfriend nearly silently. He was only a few feet down from the tip of the Eiffel tower, curled in on himself and leaning on the framework.

“Terrible. I mean...he has a miraculous! How could he not go after her? How could...how could he just let her get taken?” Adrien’s shoulders started to shake, and Marinette hugged him close, stroking his hair. 

“Oh, Adrien. What if there was a reason? What if the other person had a miraculous too? One that they could fight with? Adrien, I’m not excusing anything your dad did, said, kept secret or lied about, but I think he had reasons. And you don’t owe it to him, but I think you might get some closure if you listened to him.”

Adrien sniffled and leaned in closer. “I guess I didn’t think about if they had a miraculous too...I just wis he’d told me he knew what had happened.”

“I know, Adrien. I can’t imagine how much this must hurt. But do you want to go back and see what he has to say? I mean, he was kind of a mess after you left, if that means anything to you. He wanted to give you space, though, so he said if you aren’t ready to talk and my parents are okay with it, you could stay with us, so you don’t have to go home and see him until you’re ready.” Marinette rubbed his back.

“He...really said that?” Adrien looked up at her and she smiled softly, nodding and wiping his tears away with her thumbs.

“Yeah, he did. Now come on, kitty cat. Are we going back to your dad, or are you crashing on my couch tonight?”

He took a deep breath and stood up. “We’re going back to see my dad. I don’t want to avoid this. I want answers. Come on, Marinette. Thank you for coming to get me.” He took out his staff and sighed.

She kissed his cheek gently before smirking. “Race ya!”

He laughed and wiped his cheeks one last time before following her. They both had to take different paths so as not to be spotted entering his house together and drawing suspicion, but Adrien knew the path better. He ducked in through the window moments before she did, and she stuck her tongue out at him before she turned to face his father.

“Mr. Agreste, do you want me to stay for this, or would you rather it be a family conversation?” She clasped her hands behind her back. She knew Adrien would want her to stay, but she wanted to give Gabriel a chance to have a real, open conversation with Adrien, maybe one he couldn’t have with someone else in the room.

“No no, stay, Marinette, it’s okay.” Gabriel stood from his desk, and Adrien was a little surprised to find that his dad’s eyes were as red from crying as his own.

“Last year, your mother was taken from me. From us. I tried to follow her, to save her, but the one who took her wasn’t having it. He had...he had more power than I could ever have hoped to defeat. And he said if I tried, that...” Gabriel bit his lip as fresh tears fell down his face. “He said if I went after her, that he’d take you too, Adrien. That he’d kill you. I didn’t want to leave her there, I wanted to save her, but I knew she wouldn’t be harmed, but that he wouldn’t hesitate to kill you if he thought I was coming back.

So I put my miraculous in the safe, and...played stupid. Filed a missing persons report even though I knew exactly where she’d gone, where she’d been taken...” Gabe took a few shuddering breaths and looked at Adrien. “And I threw myself into my work. It was...it was the only thing that made me feel less useless, that didn’t make me feel like a failure. And that meant I wasn’t there for you, and I’m sorry. I should never have gone about it that way. But I never told you I knew because you’d have wanted to know HOW I knew. And I was scared that if I told you, you’d have taken my miraculous and tried to get her yourself, and that I’d lose you too.”

Adrien stood in shock. He never would have imagined that his father had been protecting him like that. He’d had no idea his life would have been in danger if Gabriel had gone after the woman he loved. He couldn’t imagine how hard that would be, letting someone you care about so much be a prisoner, albeit a safe one apparently, because otherwise your child would die.

He looked at his dad and detransformed with a sigh.

“Dad, I...thank you for protecting me. I don’t know how hard that had to be for you. But I’m going to need some time to think about this. I appreciate everything you’ve been doing, all the efforts you’ve made to be here for me lately. But I need a little space. So if it’s okay with you, I’d like to spend a few nights with Marinette’s family. Okay? I’m...I’ll admit, I’m angry, yeah, but I know you were doing it to protect me. I just need to work through my thoughts for a little while, okay?”

Gabriel nodded and smiled sadly. “I understand. But...please, take Duusu with you. He wants to get to know you better, and he never got the chance to talk to you before...before your mother was taken.”

Adrien looked at the small blue kwami, and nodded. “Yeah, okay. Um, I don’t have room for two kwamis in my jacket...”

“Duusu can ride in Marinette’s purse with me!” Tikki waved and widened the purse opening. “Plagg too, if he doesn’t wanna be left out!”

Plagg looked at Adrien pleadingly, and Adrien chuckled, gently pushing him towards the pink bag. “Yes, you can ride in her purse too.”

Plagg cheered happily and joined the other two in the bag, which Marinette then closed. She smiled at Adrien, then looked at Gabriel. “Thank you for having me over today, sir.”

Gabriel sniffed and smiled sadly. “Of course, Marinette, then you for coming. Adrien, take your time. I'll be right here when you're ready to come back. I love you, son.”

Adrien paused and nodded. “Okay. Thanks, dad. I love you too.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Your dad really does love you, you know.” Duusu sat on the pillow by Adrien's head, speaking softly so as not to wake Plagg. “When you were born, he took two years off work to be there with you and your mother. He didn't want to miss a second. He would wake up in the middle of the night to check on you, and if anything was even slightly off in your nursery, he'd fix it, then he'd sit with you in the rocking chair and sing you back to sleep.”

“When your mom was busy volunteering, he'd take you with to work in a toddler carrier. Everyone adored you, the way you'd just sleep against him while he directed the photo shoots. He handmade all your clothes for years. He was so proud of everything you did. After you were born, you were his entire world.”

“Why are you telling me all this?” Adrien turned away from the kwami, fighting tears.

“Because it's been two weeks, Adrien,” Duusu flitted to meet his eyes again, speaking softly but firmly. “He made mistakes, yes, believe me I get that. But he was just trying to protect you. And when he wasn't, he was trying to keep himself together so you didn't lose both your parents. He's only one man. Grief can do awful things to someone, especially when they can't confide in the one person they want to tell. I'm not saying you have to go back tomorrow, that's up to you. But i just want you to know how much he cares. That's all.”

Duusu curled up on the blanket and yawned. “He definitely messed up, I'd be the first to tell him that, But he was trying to do the right thing.”

Adrien paused, and nodded to himself. He understood. Really, he did. And two weeks away from home had cooled his temper a little, so he thought Duusu was right. He had to go home. Just tomorrow, after he'd gotten some sleep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Gabriel looked up when he heard a cough in his office, and jumped up when he saw it was Adrien. Before he could stop himself, he'd run across the room to hug Adrien tight. “I...I missed you. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm okay” Adrien nodded, hugging his dad tight in return. “I just have two more questions.”

“Ask away,” Gabriel nodded. “But I can't promise I can answer them. I...there are still things I can't tell you. I need to protect you still. I can't lose you.”

“Okay. Do you know who took mom and where she is now?” Adrien looked at his father nervously as Gabriel nodded slowly. “Okay, so you know. Can you tell me where?”

“No. Because I know you'd go after her, and I can't let you risk that. I cannot lose you, Adrien.” Gabriel shook his head. “I cannot let you get hurt. We'll figure something out, I promise, but I'm not telling you where she is until we have a plan. You're impulsive, like I am, and I know what I'd do if I were you, so I'm not letting you do it.”

Adrien sighed. “Okay. As...as long as you promise we're going to have a plan to get her back.”

Gabriel hugged him gently. “I promise. We're going to get her back. Now...what would you like to do right now?”

Adrien considered asking if they could start on a plan, but they were both too upset to focus, and he knew it. “Can we just spend today together?”

“Of course,” Gabriel smiled and kissed the top of his head. “Let's go pack a lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't draw, so if anyone were to draw Gabriel with a sleeping 3 year old Adrien in a toddler carrier, I'd love you forever
> 
> Also feature it in a scene where Gabriel shows Marinette baby photos!
> 
> But I'd seriously love you forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to thank everyone for their support! Its really helping me work through this story, and I appreciate it!

Gabriel smiled at Adrien as the younger Agreste laid out the picnic blanket perfectly. He set the basket down, weighed it at its four corners with some nearby rocks, and sighed as he sat under the shady tree they'd picked.

It was a beautiful day for an impromptu picnic, and he was glad they'd decided to have one. Mostly he was just glad that Adrien was back from Marinette’s house. He unpacked their lunches, meatball subs he'd made himself at Adrien’s request, a large bag of corn chips, and some sodas.

“Hey dad? Can I ask you something not magic related?” Adrien was laying on his stomach, eating cheerfully.

“What do you want to know?” Gabriel smiled and took a sip of his soda. “If I have the answer, I'll tell you.”

“How did you and mom meet?” Adrien bit his lip and looked away. “I don't think you'd ever told me.”

Gabriel sighed softly and smiled. “We met at an amateur fashion show I was putting on to raise money for the elementary schools to get safer playground equipment since what they had was rusty and falling apart. I made all the clothes myself and put out an ad for anyone who wanted to try their hand at modeling. Your mother was one of the applicants. She'd just moved to the neighborhood, to my high school. I thought she was pretty, of course, she was beautiful, but we had some time after the open auditions since we had to walk home the same way, and we just started talking.

She asked me if I'd considered donating the clothes to the local homeless shelter when the show was done. I hadn't, then asked if she'd help with administration of the event. I hadn't made flyers yet, so I suggested an entrance “fee” of a few non-perishable food items or toiletries, and she was thrilled. We started taking more at school, and I think I'd known her a week when I finally just fell in love with her. Your uncle Louis had a hard time in high school, he was three years younger than me and a lot of the guys in his class bullied him because he hadn't hit his growth spurts yet.

I was usually around to scare off the bullies, but one day I turned the corner at school and she had one of them pinned to the lockers telling him off for picking on a kid that was seven inches shorter and about seventy pounds lighter than him. Keep in mind, she was even smaller than him. He. Looked. Terrified. As soon as she let him go, he and his goons ran off. She was fearless to a fault, with the biggest heart I'd ever seen. I don't think I'd have started my design company if it weren't for her support and belief in my abilities. When I didn't think I could do it, she wouldn't let me give up. And no matter how many times I failed, I just couldn't say no when she asked if I'd try just one more time.”

Gabriel bit his lip and wiped his eyes with a soft chuckle. “God, I miss her so much. I feel so...useless, knowing exactly where she is but knowing I could never defeat the man that took her…”

Adrien sat up and hugged his dad tight. “We'll get her back. Marinette will help, I know she will.”

Gabriel hugged him back and sighed. “I'm sure she would. We'd still need to be careful though.”

“Yeah...come on, eat something. Maybe you'll feel better with a full stomach.” Adrien smiled softly and bit into his sandwich.

Gabriel laughed and opened his, spreading some chips on the bun before closing it again. He went to take a bite until he saw the look of pure horror on Adrien's face, and he couldn't help but laugh. “Your mother made that same face when I would put chips on my sandwich! What is the problem?”

“It's...It's disgusting! Who puts chips inside their sandwich? It's so gross!” Adrien laughed too, shaking his head. Gabriel rolled his eyes and kept eating.

“Hey guys! I thought you might like some dessert!” Both Agrestes turned to see Marinette with a little basket of her own. She pulled back the printed napkin to show off the butter cookies she'd just made.

“Thank you, Marinette! I appreciate that! If you'd like to join us, I packed an extra sandwich!” He smiled and indicated to the empty space beside Adrien.

“Don't mind if I do, sir!” She smiled and took a sandwich happily. When she placed a neat line of chips along the seam of the bun, Adrien groaned and Gabriel had to laugh. “What's so funny?”

“Nothing, he was just telling me how disguising it is that I put my chips in my sandwich.” Gabriel smirked softly.

“But it's so delicious! Also, Adrien, you have zero room to talk. I caught you, on no less than FIVE separate occasions these past two weeks, eating straight cream cheese out of a bowl. No sugar, no fruit or anything to lighten it up a little. Not even whipped so it was less dense. Just an entire package of cream cheese with a spoon. Sometimes it didn't even make it to a bowl, and you ate it out if the wrapper like an ice cream sandwich!” Marinette elbowed him gently and laughed when Gabriel shuddered.

“That is gross, thank you, Marinette. Now I know why the cooks never have cream cheese when they need it.” He laughed at Adrien's exasperated expression and ruffled his hair. “I'm just teasing, son. But you can't judge us for eating chips in our sandwich.”

“I guess that's fair,” Adrien sighed and kept eating. “But cream cheese is good.”

“Not straight out of the package, it's not!” Marinette laughed and poked his nose.

Gabriel smiled to himself as the teenagers argued, checking his phone for the briefest second. His stomach dropped into his shoes when he saw the urgent texts and missed calls from Nathalie.

“Kids, I...I have to go into work. A few people got really sick and they need me to come in.” Gabriel looked down, ashamed until he got an idea. “Do you two...want to come with? Adrien, you can get a glimpse at what goes on behind the camera, and Marinette, you're more than welcome to come see how the business works?”

Marinette gasped and eagerly nodded, making Adrien laugh and nod as well.

“Sure thing, dad. It'd be cool to see what you do! Marinette, could you help us pack up?”

It only took a few minutes for everyone to get the food and blankets put away, and Marinette stopped at home to tell her parents where she'd be and to change her clothes. While Adrien and Gabriel waited, Tom came up from the bakery.

“Good to see you again, Mr. Agreste. I'm sorry if I sounded harsh a few weeks ago, but I'm glad you took my words to heart. I meant no insult, I just washed to see Adrien happy.”

“Well, I appreciate your concern, and your willingness to make it known,” Gabriel swallowed his pride and nodded. “And thank you for allowing Adrien to stay while we worked things out.”

“Of course,” Tim smiled. “He's a good boy, with a good head on his shoulders. You should be very proud of him.”

“Believe me, I am,” Gabriel smiled as he put an arm around Adrien. Marinette then came bouncing down the stairs in a new outfit, a pale pink t-shirt with dark blue jeans, and a white zippered hoodie with floral embroidery on the back. She spun around and smiled. “How do I look?”

“Beautiful, Marinette, is that hoodie the project you've been working on this past week?” Tom kissed the top of her head with a smile.

“Yeah! My embroidery machine needs a new foot but I haven't been able to find the one I need yet! So I had to do this by hand.” Marinette smiled, and Gabriel gaped in shock.

“You did that by hand? May I see?”

Marinette nodded and handed the hoodie to him eagerly. He inspected the stitching closely and laughed. “Marinette, this is incredible! Looking closer, I can tell it's hand stitched, but that's a good thing! You are a very skilled seamstress!”

Marinette grinned happily as he handed it back to her. “Thank you, sir! We should get going, let's go! I'll be home later, dad!” She leaned up to kiss his cheek and smiled as she followed Adrien and Gabriel out.

It was a short drive to where a photo shoot was happening. Marinette jumped out and Adrien sighed. It was actually nice to be at one of these without being in front of the camera. He looked up and his dad was already across the room, fixing a stitching crisis. Marinette was at his side with a notebook and pencil in her hands. He ran up with a laugh.

“Marinette, are you taking NOTES?” 

“Adrien, your father is the best in the fashion design business and he is offering me inside information as to the workings and daily functions of a highly successful fashion design company. Yes. I am taking notes. People would literally kill for the chance to be in my shoes right now.” She chuckled and kissed his cheek gently before turning back to Gabriel and scribbling her pencil across the paper again. Adrien rolled his eyes and smiled, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder.

A photographer Adrien didn't recognize walked by, stopped, then came close again. “Adrien? Oh, you've gotten so big! I haven't seen you since you were little enough you were falling asleep in your toddler carrier against your dad's chest!”

Gabriel looked up and grinned. “Victoria! Is so good to see you again! Yes, Adrien grew up quite a bit while you were off doing your documentary work! I didn't know you were back in Paris!”

“Yeah, just got back this week actually! I was hoping to ask if you had room for me on your staff again?” She picked him up in a hug, which was comical given she was just over a foot shorter than him.

“For you? Always. Tell Nathalie where you're staying and I'll start the rehire process.” Gabriel laughed as he was set down.

“Uh, I have a very important question?” Marinette raised her hand. “Please tell me someone has photographic evidence of Adrien sleeping in a baby carrier because my parents just spent two weeks showing him all my baby pictures.”

“Come home with us tonight, and I'll show you all the pictures I have of him as a baby. And there are a lot,” Gabriel grinned as Adrien glared weakly.

He glanced over at the little tv and paled when he saw a news broadcast about an akuma attack. He quickly groaned and put an arm over his stomach. “Oh, dad, I think lunch made me sick, I'm gonna be in the bathroom!”

Marinette glanced at the tv and similarly faked illness before following him to where the bathrooms were. Gabriel stood there confused until he saw the issue as well. He smiled sheepishly at Victoria. “I think I undercooked lunch for the three of us, I'll be in the bathroom as well.”

He rushed to the men's room and sighed, chuckling softly. “It's been a while, but Duusu, feathers out!”

On the rooftop, Marinette and Adrien were already suited up, about to jump away before Gabriel moved alongside them.

His mask and suit were feathered in shimmering blue, green, and purple. He smiled and put a hand on Adrien's shoulder. “I'm going to help you two from now on. That's why I told you about Duusu in the first place. So, let's go fight this akuma together.”

Adrien smiled and nodded as the three jumped into action. Gabriel didn't have a way to grapple or propel himself, but he could jump higher than the teenagers heroes and glide, easily keeping up.

When they got to the scene, it was chaotic. The akuma was a girl from Adrien and Marinette’s school, a few grades ahead. She had just been disqualified for cheating on a prestigious scholarship essay due to a classmate submitting the same essay she did, copied off her flash drive. The USB stick was shooting out lines of binary code spinning to create cages around the townspeople.

Marinette tried to sneak up behind her while Adrien and Gabriel approached from the side. She heard the whiz of the yoyo, however, and turned to trap Marinette, catching Gabriel as well while she turned.

Adrien panicked for a second. He had to free Marinette, but he couldn't just let his dad stay in that cage. Gabriel saw the look on his face, took a deep breath and touched the pin gently. It had been a while since he'd used this.

A small burst of feathers flew from his pin to Adrien's ring, making it glow blue. Adrien sneezed as the feathers flew by his face, then looked at his dad in confusion. Then he remembered what Gabriel had said his skill was, powering up other miraculouses. He grinned and jumped in, using Cataclysm on Marinette's cage, then on his dad's. Sure enough, both cages disappeared and he laughed. “Cool!”

The akumatized girl snarled and tried to trap them again. Adrien used cataclysm again on the lamppost she was standing on, bringing her to the ground while Marinette used her lucky charm. She was confused at the large mallet, until Adrien kicked the flash drive over. She quickly smashed it, catching the akuma in her yoyo and purifying it. The hammer was thrown in the air, and everything returned to normal. Adrien helped the girl to her feet and suggested she try to use the data on the computer she write it with to prove it was her essay. She nodded and hugged him tight.

Gabriel smiled until his miraculous beeped and he sighed. “Ladybug? Would you tell Cat I'll see him later?”

“Of course, thank you for your help,” Marinette chuckled. “Now go hide!”

Gabriel smiled and jumped back towards the photography studio. He had just enough time before he changed back, and he chuckled when he was fixing his jacket and Adrien slipped in the open window with a smile.

“Dad, that was so cool! That power will really come in handy!” Adrien grinned.

“Well, keep in mind, there are still limited uses because depending on how much energy Plagg has, you'll have more or less times to use it. And it will start to beep eventually, but you'll be safe as long as you don't use your power again. If you use it after your miraculous stats to beep, it'll work, but you'll chance back immediately after, alright?” Gabriel smiled and made a hollow in his scarf -replacing his tie- for Duusu to lay in. He broke some saltines into little pieces and placed them in with him with a smile before covering him up. “Do you have any cheese for Plagg? If not, I’m sure Marinette does.”

“I actually do this time!” Adrien reached into his duffel bag and grinned as he pulled out a wheel of camembert. He gave Plagg two triangles, then locked it back in the Ziploc. The two went out and ran into Victoria giving Marinette a water bottle. She smiled and gave one to Gabriel and Adrien.

“Hey, Gabe! You still carry crackers with you everywhere? It might help settle all your stomachs!”

“Yes, I do,” Gabriel chuckled and handed each kids a few crackers before eating some himself. “And before you say anything, Victoria, there is nothing wrong with carrying around a sleeve of saltines in my bag.”

“Wasn't gonna say a word about it. Now you get these kids home. You helped enough to get everyone out of panic mode, it's no good calling you in if you're sick too.” She smiled and pushed him towards the door.

“That might be for the the best,” Gabriel agreed with a chuckle. “Thank you, Victoria.”

Gabriel brought the teenagers out to the car and hummed. “Marinette, I have to unearth Adrien’s baby pictures before I can show you any, so I'm going to take you home, and i can show you another day, okay?”

“Okay, Mr. Agreste! That sounds fine!” Marinette laughed. “I can't wait! And thank you for helping today, too! We couldn't have done it without you!”

Adrien nodded and smiled. “Thank you, dad. For helping and telling us it was you. Even if it was hard to take...I'm really happy you told me.”

“Of course I did, Adrien, I'm not going to lie to you, or intentionally keep things from you unless I think you'd be in very real danger if you knew, okay?”

“Okay,” Adrien nodded. Marinette squeezed his hand, proud of him for understanding even when he didn't want to. When they arrived at the bakery, she kissed Adrien's cheek before she climbed out of the car.

Adrien moved up front to sit by his dad and smiled softly. “No akuma is going to be a problem when we've got you on our side!”

“I certainly hope so,” Gabriel smiled back. They got back home, and Gabriel’s phone started to ring. He took it into his office, and Adrien couldn't help but be curious. He held out for an admirable length of time, but soon he pressed his ear to the door to hear what was going on.

“Look, you don't understand the whole story! So no, I will not stop! I'm not going to endanger Adrien like that and the fact you think I would honestly shows how highly you think of me lately. I have it under control. I wouldn't even need to use my miraculous to keep him safe if it weren't for you,” Gabriel snarled the words. “Yes you are endangering him! You might not send anyone after him specifically, but he could easily be attacked by one of your possessed akumas! Just...we'll talk about this later, ‘Hawk Moth’ ”


End file.
